


Snapshots of a Love Affair

by Olivia Sutton (Olivia_Sutton)



Series: Snapshots Universe (Slash, AU) [1]
Category: Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased) (2000)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild S&M, Romance, Slash, Suicide Attempt, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Sutton/pseuds/Olivia%20Sutton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  "Same Time, Next Year",  is a film that follows a love affair that spans decades.  This story is similar in concept, in that it's several short scenes, throughout Jeff and Marty's lives.   This is the first of several stories in my slash (Jeff/Marty) alternate universe series of  stories in which Jeff and Marty are telepaths with each other only.<br/>Warning:  This is a dark fan fiction story which depicts m/m sexual activity, rough sex and masochistic acts, contemplation of/attempted suicide, as well as looking at the life-long aftermath of the rape of a fourteen-year-old boy.  But at it's heart, it's about love and survival. Don't read if under 17.   Please note warnings vary by chapter, I've listed the most relevant ones for the entire story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prequel:  1976 - Jeff and Marty are 14

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Snapshots of a Love Affair  
> Author: Olivia Sutton  
> Fandom: Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased) (2000)  
> Archive: Fan Fiction Net, Archive of Our Own  
> Original Publication Date (Fan Fiction Net): March 2005  
> Story Number: 1 of 6  
> Series: Snapshots Universe (Slash, AU)  
> Chapters: 9  
> Rating: R (AO3 Rating Mature)  
> Warning: This is a dark fan fiction story which depicts m/m sexual activity, rough sex and masochistic acts, contemplation of/attempted suicide, as well as looking at the life-long aftermath of the rape of a fourteen-year-old boy. But at it's heart, it's about love and survival. Don't read if under 17.  
> Categories: AU, Slash, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Telepathy  
> Characters: Jeff Randall, Marty Hopkirk  
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Disclaimer: This fanfic is written for fun and for the enjoyment of other fans, but not for profit. Randall and Hopkirk (deceased) is copyright 2000-2001 by the BBC. The previous version is copyright 1969 by ITC.  
> Author's Note: This is an alternate to my other non-slash RnHd fan fiction stories, and thus not connected to them in any way. The prequel though, is also in my non-slash story, "Into all Sadness a Little Happiness Must Fall", albeit in a slightly different form. The rest of this story begins when the boys are sixteen - after his assault Marty Hopkirk is taken in and raised by widow and single mother, Anna Randall, and his best mate, her son, Jeff. Beth was a professional counsellor that both Marty and Jeff saw, immediately after Marty's rape, for a period of about a year. Obviously, comments are always welcome!  
> Summary: "Same Time, Next Year", is a film that follows a love affair that spans decades. This story is similar in concept, in that it's several short scenes, throughout Jeff and Marty's lives. This is the first of several stories in my slash (Jeff/Marty) alternate universe series of stories in which Jeff and Marty are telepaths with each other only.

**Prequel Scene to**

**Snapshots of a Love Affair**

**by Olivia Sutton**

**1976 - Jeff and Marty are 14**

Jeff Randall woke up with a start, he listened intently but there was nothing to indicate what was wrong, then he felt a very strong feeling, a feeling that something was, in fact, very wrong. He turned on the bedside lamp and moved quietly to his dresser. As quickly and carefully as he could, he changed into a casual pair of trousers and a rugby shirt and then slipped out of his bedroom in his mother's house. He unpadlocked his bike from the garden post and rode towards his school, his heart beating a staccato rhythm of fear as he pedaled as fast as he could.

Jeff entered the schoolyard, looking around in the semi-darkness for he knew not what, but he knew every instinct he had was urging him on, urging him that something was terribly wrong. White-yellow floodlights lit the sports-grounds of  the schoolyard and the nearby jungle gym and swings used by the younger children. But then he spotted what he had subconsciously known he was looking for... Marty.

Marty Hopkirk leaned against a low brick wall on the edge of  the school play area. As he got closer, Jeff saw that Marty had something metal in his hand that gleamed in the floodlights. Jeff  hurried closer to his friend. As he got even closer, he recognised what Marty was holding and he got off  his bike, dropping it to the ground, he ran towards Marty, shouting, "No, Marty, don't!"

Marty looked up, completely astonished to see his best mate appear from nowhere.

Jeff had reached Marty by this point and he doubled-over, catching his breath, "Drop it, Marty, and **talk** to me. It can't be that bad."

Marty looked at the police revolver in his hand, then looked up at Jeff's panicked face.

Jeff straighten-up and stepped closer, "Give it here, Marty, for god's sake!"

Marty began to shake, then he dropped the gun to the ground. Jeff  kicked the weapon away. "Now talk to me," said Jeff, his voice shaking with anger and fear.

Marty looked away, as his eyes filled with tears.

"Come on, Marty, come on, talk. It's me, Jeff," Jeff cautiously put a hand on his best mate's arm.

Marty pulled away from the touch, then recognised his mate, "Jeff?" Marty whispered, his voice cracking with pain. "Jeff? Jeff, what are you **doing** here? It's the middle of the night."

"Saving your life, by the looks of things...", Jeff answered automatically, then he closed his eyes a moment and concentrated on pushing down the mind-numbing fear in the pit of his stomach, "Now... talk to me, please, Marty."

Marty nodded, then he collapsed onto Jeff's shoulder, crying. Jeff struggled a minute to hold his bigger, heavier, mate, then sank to the ground and held him close, petting his hair with one hand. "What happened? What the hell, happened?" He muttered.

"It... it was mum's new boyfriend... he, oh, god, Jeff.... he...." Marty's voice shook.

Jeff mumbled soothing sounds, and held Marty close.

Marty shivered and pushed Jeff back until he could see his face, "Jeff... remember me telling you how Ed kept, well, touching me, getting too close? And... Jeff..." Marty's voice shook, "He..." Marty's voice broke and he cried, soaking Jeff's shirt with tears.

Jeff held Marty close, running his hands up and down his friend's back, "What did he **do** to you, Marty?"

Marty swallowed his tears, then began to speak in a calm, and oddly detached voice. "Ed would... the last few months, a couple of times a week, he would come into my bedroom at night, Jeff, and..." Marty swallowed, hard, then continued, "He would touch me privates.  I tried to push him away, but... I wasn't strong enough, he'd come back. He'd always come back. Tonight, though, tonight, he, oh, god... he pushed me down on the bed, on my stomach, held me down, crawled on top of me and he...."

"Tell me, Marty, please."

"He forced himself  into me, Jeff," Marty said, quietly.

Jeff froze, terrified, "He what?"

"He..." Marty mumbled, sobbing and shaking.

Jeff held Marty close until he stopped shaking so hard, "It will be okay, it'll be okay," he mumbled softly.

Marty nodded, tears running down his face.

"You'll be all right, I'll get you through this, Marty."

 "I can't go back home, not with him there, I can't. Jeff, I can't..."

"Shush, no, no you won't. Tonight, you come home with me, and then we'll suss something out. You'll never have to go back to your mother's house again. Not with that monster there, I swear it."

Marty nodded, again, then he said softly, "This doesn't change things, does it?"

"Change what?" Jeff mumbled, his own eyes filling with tears.

"Between us? We're still mates, even if... well, this makes me a poof now, doesn't it?"

Jeff grabbed Marty's shoulders and held him so that Marty could see his face, "NO! This doesn't change things between us, and it doesn't make you a poof. You had no control over this, Marty.  It wasn't your fault."

"He said, he said, I asked for it, that I was always tempting him, flirting with him."

"Well, you weren't," Jeff said strongly.

"Damn straight, I wasn't."

"Marty, it was not your fault. This man who hurt you, he was bigger than you..."

Marty nodded.

 "He had the power and control over you. You were helpless against him," Jeff looked into Marty's tear-filled eyes, "It was NOT your fault, Marty."

Marty looked up at Jeff, tears in his eyes, "Jeff?"

"Yah, Marty?"

"What if... Jeff, if I was... oh, god."

"Come on, Marty," said Jeff, tenderly touching his mate's face.

Marty leaned into Jeff's hand, "Jeff, would it change things if  I was a poof? If  I desired men, Jeff?"

"NO! No, it wouldn't, Marty," Jeff grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "You're my mate, Marty! And gay or straight, I still love you and care about you, okay!"

"Would it mean it **was** my fault?"

"No, Marty! He forced you!  That means it wasn't your fault!"

Marty nodded again, "Thank you, Jeff, thank you for being here. Why are you here, then?"

Jeff looked startled at that, "I... I woke up and I had a bad feeling... and I knew you were in some sort of trouble, Marty, I can't explain it, I just knew... I knew to come here."

Marty nodded, accepting that easily.

"Come on, let's get you home, and cleaned up."

Marty nodded, reluctant to leave his friend's arms. Jeff  held him close, then stood, patting Marty on the back.


	2. 1978 - Two years after Marty's assault, Jeff and Marty are 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Underage consensual (gay) sex.

**Snapshots of a Love Affair**

**by Olivia Sutton**

**part 1**

  **1978 - Two years after Marty's assault, Jeff and Marty are 16**

Marty lay on his back, arms behind his head, thinking quietly to himself, then he turned and looked at Jeff in the twin bed next to him. Their room was dark, but light filtered in from the street and Marty could see Jeff's face on the pillow. Jeff  lay, on his side, his hands, next to his head, looking, Marty thought, so innocent and so lovely. Marty continued staring at Jeff, gazing at him, and realised that he was in love. Deeply in love with his best mate. He'd felt feelings for Jeff before, for a few years now, and he had even mentioned to his counsellor, Beth, that he thought he was attracted to Jeff. Beth had urged him to talk to Jeff about it, but Marty never had, fearing that he would lose Jeff's friendship if  he said anything. Marty continued to look at Jeff, fantasizing about kissing Jeff's soft lips and running his fingers through his hair. Then Jeff  stirred, and woke up.

"Jeff?" asked Marty, looking over at his mate.

Jeff turned in his own bed towards Marty, "Yah, Marty?"

"Jeff, have you ever..." Marty stopped suddenly, "Never mind, Jeff, I'm being daft."

Jeff leaned on his elbow, "Marty, What is it?"

Marty pulled the covers up, and rolled to face away from Jeff, murmuring, "No, forget it, Jeff."

Jeff got out of his bed and went to Marty's bed, cautiously he put a hand on Marty's shoulder, "Come on, now, Marty, What is it?"

Marty turned towards Jeff, his eyes bright, "Jeff, have you ever thought, ever wondered?" He stopped again.

Jeff looked at Marty suspiciously, taking his hand from Marty's shoulders, "Have you been having nightmares, again, Marty?"

Marty shook his head, "No, Jeff."

Jeff looked away, then asked, "You're not... Marty, you're not thinking about... Marty, you promised me, never again, and..."

Marty looked at Jeff, shocked, "No! No, Jeff! That's not what I was thinking. It's the furthest thing from my mind. It was over a year ago, Jeff!"

"Two, Marty, it was two years ago," Jeff said, looking cautiously at his mate, then he carefully placed his hands on Marty's shoulders, "I'm sorry, but I had to ask. So what is it? Something is on your mind and..."

Marty looked up at Jeff, quietly enjoying the feeling of Jeff's hands on his shoulders. He took a deep breath, then another, trying to work up the courage to speak.

Jeff felt Marty breathing deeply, "Come on, Marty, you know you can trust me. You can tell me anything," with his hands still lightly on Marty's shoulders, Jeff added, "Tell me, Marty."

 Marty swallowed, but knew he could trust his mate, "Jeff, have you ever wondered what it would be like to... to make love with your best mate?"

Jeff sat, frozen, kneeling next to Marty's bed, and then he moved to Marty, lying on top of him and kissed him, gently, on the lips.

Marty took Jeff in his arms, smiled, and said, "I take it, that is a yes?"

Jeff nodded, softly, "I've thought about doing that so many times, but I'd never, ever hurt you, Marty. I'd never scare you, and I... I didn't want you to think..."

"Shush, Jeff, shush, you couldn't hurt me if you tried. I mean, you'd never hurt me, Jeff..." Marty stopped talking and kissed Jeff  hard, opening Jeff's mouth and darting his tongue into it.

Jeff responded, kissing Marty back, exploring his mouth with his own tongue, and putting his arms around Marty. Then he felt something in his head, _Marty?_ he thought.

 _I'm here, Jeff_ , Marty responded, _I didn't know I could do this._ Marty flooded Jeff with his feelings, feelings of friendship and love, as he kissed Jeff deeply.

 _Marty?_ Jeff thought, tentatively, _Marty, How?_ Caught up in Marty's emotional tide, Jeff  responded, letting his own emotional floodgates open, flooding Marty with feelings of friendship and the first stirrings of love.

 _I don't know, Jeff, I really don't know. I mean, I've known what you were thinking before, but I didn't know I could do this. I don't even know what this is,_ Jeff felt Marty smile in his mind, _But it's brilliant!_ Marty added.

Jeff thought for a second, then let his own feelings of desire for Marty come to the surface, tentatively Jeff thought back at Marty, _It's fantastic! Marty, can we do more than kiss?_

 _Oh, can we, just? Kissing is only the beginning._ Marty reluctantly broke his contact with Jeff's lips, then kissed Jeff's torso, moving closer and closer to Jeff's pyjama bottoms, _Jeff, lie down, and get those silly things off!_

 _Oh,_ Jeff thought back, embarrassed, then he pulled off the flannel trousers, scrambling to get off  Marty. Marty covered Jeff's body with his own, _If you want me to stop, Jeff, tell me. If **anything** I do starts to scare you, stop me, all right? I won't force you into anything._

_Marty, I want this. I want you to do... to do everything, Marty. Please._

Marty gave a mental nod, and flooded Jeff with another wave of his love and trust, then he went down on Jeff, taking his penis into his mouth.

"Oh, god, Marty!" screamed Jeff, aloud.

_Shush, Jeff! Your mum is only next door._

_Sorry, Marty, but that's... it's incredible!_

_Uh-huh, you wait..._ Marty licked and nipped and played with his mate's penis in his mouth. Jeff arched and thrust, pulling back and thrusting again and again, until finally he came. Marty turned to the side and spit. _Sorry, Jeff, the last bit is a little gross. But the rest was  just fine. I love you._

_I love you, Marty, can I... What should I do?_

Marty pulled back, moving along the bed 'til his face was near Jeff's, and whispered, "Enter me, Jeff."

Jeff looked at Marty confused, then thought at him, _I'll do anything, Marty, but I don't know what you mean?_

 _Jeff, I want you to make love to me, and..._ images flooded from Marty to Jeff _, if you don't want to do it, it's okay, Jeff._

 _Oh, Marty! That's what Beth said he..._ **the monster** _did to you, I won't hurt you like that Marty, even if  you ask me to. I can't hurt you, Marty, not ever, even if you want me to, I just can't._

_It won't hurt me, because I love you, Jeff. I think you love me. It's not the same thing if  you love the other person._

Jeff turned to Marty and kissed him, _Tell me what to do._

Listening to Marty in his mind, Jeff left the bed, then found a bottle of suntan oil in a bag in the bedroom cupboard, he returned to the bed, his flesh covered in goose pimples, Jeff squirted the oil on Marty's back, and massaging his shoulders and back, kissing Marty's shoulders.

_That's incredible, Jeff, honestly, your hands are magic. Now, my arse, Jeff._

Jeff did as he was told, massaging the oil on Marty's arse.

_Now yourself and more in... well, you know._

Jeff oiled his own penis, and rubbed handfuls of oil on his mate, then thought, _One last time, Marty, I'm asking you one last time. Are you sure you want me to do this?_

_Don't you want to?_

_I don't know, honestly. I can't see how this will be anything but painful for you. I love you, Marty, but I won't give you pain to prove it._

Marty turned around and faced Jeff in the dark, "I want it, Jeff. I trust you, and it won't hurt, that's what the oil is for. I want you inside me, Jeff. I want to feel your love, please do it."

Jeff nodded, then stroked his own penis until it was hard and ready, then he entered his best mate. Clumsily at first, but gradually with more and more skill, he thrust into Marty, listening to his groans of pleasure, and feeling bright red thoughts of pleasure and desire in his mind. Jeff continued until he finally came and slid out of Marty.

_Wow, Jeff, that was so incredible. Thank  you, Jeff._

_My pleasure. Your turn, Marty._

_What?_

_I enjoyed that. I was afraid of it, afraid of hurting you, but I enjoyed that. Do it to me. Let me feel you in me, Marty. Please._

Marty closed his eyes in thought, then a randy smile came to his lips, _Yah, Jeff, I will._

Jeff scrambled on the bed, and Marty moved to let him. Laying on top of  Jeff, he bent and kissed his mate, whispering, "I love you," into the nape of his neck.

"I know," answered Jeff, sighing.

Marty kissed Jeff's back, then took the oil and oiled it, giving Jeff a massage, to his shoulders and back. _I love you, Jeff, I love you,_ he repeated the thought over and over, as he squeezed and kneaded Jeff's shoulders. Gradually, Marty's hands moved to Jeff's buttocks and he massaged and squeezed, adding oil at will, before oiling his fingers and slipping them into his mate.

Jeff groaned with pleasure. _That's incredible, Marty._

_It needs to be gradual, Jeff, or it **will** hurt. And I don't want to hurt you, Jeff. I won't. Not ever._

_I trust you, Marty. Do it, please, do it. Take me, Marty. I love you and I want you in me._

Marty nodded, then sent a message of agreement in his head, _Get ready, Jeff, there might be some pain at first, but then it  will feel good, I promise._

_You didn't have pain, Marty._

_I'm not a virgin, Jeff._

Jeff felt red hot, then thought to Marty _, Beth said that... she said what happened to you was an act of violence, not sex_ Jeff's thoughts broke off  in confusion.

_She told me the same thing, but being raped, meant the monster stole my virginity, Jeff. But, but I'm taking yours because it's what you want. Jeff, listen, I love you and I want to be in you, but there will be some pain. I'll be gentle, Jeff, but..._

_I want it, I want you. Do it now, Marty._

Marty finished rubbing the oil on Jeff arse and on himself, then gently as he could, he entered his mate, and began slow, deliberate strokes.

Jeff grabbed the sheets of the bed, his eyes opening, groaning in pain, but as Marty continued, his pain was replaced by pleasure. He happily reflected his feelings to Marty. Marty revelled in his mate's thoughts and feelings of love, and flooded him with his own feelings, whilst his body took Jeff's body, giving them both pleasure. Finally, Marty came and slid out of Jeff. He scrambled off  Jeff and into his arms. Jeff  kissed Marty, gently. Marty returned the kiss, then put his arms around Jeff, who returned the embrace, and the two drifted off, asleep, in each others' arms.

 

*****

 

Jeff awoke the next morning, realising, he wasn't alone in bed, and looked down at Marty below him. Marty's hair was tussled by sleep. Jeff smiled at his mate, his lover, and then he smiled again at the thought, before gently lowering himself to Marty and kissing him.

Marty awoke with a start, struggling with the weight on top of him, then he opened his eyes.

Jeff saw the terror in Marty's eyes and pulled away, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't think, Marty, after last night... I saw you, and you looked so adorable, I just couldn't..."

Marty raised a hand to Jeff's mouth and covered it, "It's okay, it's okay. It was only because I was still asleep, that you scared me, Jeff. That's all. You know Beth told you, told us, that I might react automatically when I was asleep. I'm sorry, Jeff."

Jeff nodded, "Well, I don't think she imagined we'd be doing what we did last night. Uh, Marty, Why are we talking?" _Why not?_ Jeff thought, then noticed a quizzical look on Marty's face.

Memories of the previous night flooded Marty's mind, _Jeff, Can you hear me?_

Jeff looked at Marty, then said, "What was that, Marty? I couldn't hear, it was muffled."

Marty looked at Jeff in shock, then quickly kissed him, _JEFF! Can you hear me?_

_Of course, I can hear you, Marty! You don't need to shout! But you couldn't hear me earlier, could you?_

_Earlier? What did you try to say, to think, to me earlier?_

_Nothing, I just asked you why not do this, rather than talk. But you didn't answer me._

_Hum, we'll figure it out, Jeff. However, it works, it's working now, but if we don't get cleaned up and downstairs in a hurry, you're mother will come in here._

_Oh, god! Don't want her finding us together, do we?_

_You don't think she'd be upset, do you, Jeff? I mean, really upset? She wouldn't throw me out?_

_If she did, I'd leave with you, Marty. I'm never, ever going to leave you!_ Jeff finished the thought by flooding Marty with emotion.

Marty responded, flooding Jeff with his own emotions, then said aloud, "We need to stop for now. You want the first shower?"

Jeff nodded, then scrambled off the bed, to find his dressing gown.

_You have the cutest arse, Jeff!_

_Marty!_

Marty smiled to himself, then snuggled back into bed for a last few minutes of  sleep.


	3. 1979 - One year later, Jeff and Marty are 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied underaged consensual sex.

**Snapshots of a Love Affair**

**by Olivia Sutton**

**Part 2**  

**1979 - One year later, Jeff and Marty are 17**  

Jeff lay on his own bed in the room he shared with his best mate and lover, Marty Hopkirk. Marty was asleep on his own twin bed. Jeff  lay thinking about Marty, his bright blue eyes, his dark hair, and the way he made him feel when they made love together. Jeff smiled to himself in the early morning darkness, remembering Marty's kisses and the feel of Marty inside himself. Then he turned on his elbow and said, "Marty, wake up."

Marty shifted in the next bed, but didn't awaken.

"MARTY! Come on, wake up!"

"What?" said Marty, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Jeff rose and went to Marty, then kissed him, lightly. _Do you know what day it is?_

Marty thought for a moment, then said, _It's our anniversary._

Jeff nodded, _Our first anniversary, Marty. Now come into my bed and make love to me!_ Jeff got up, crooking his finger at Marty, "Follow me, Marty."

Marty got up and followed Jeff to the bed, _You know, Jeff, it's hard to believe we've been lovers for a year. And kept it secret._

_I know. Marty, I really want you. Now. Please. Take me, Marty!_

Marty nodded, and reflected a feeling of agreement to Jeff. He took the suntan oil they now kept in easy reach in Jeff's night-table, and oiled Jeff's back, massaging him, and kissing his back, murmuring words of love.

Jeff groaned with pleasure at Marty's caresses, _Please take me, Marty!_

Marty oiled Jeff's arse, and his own penis, then entered Jeff.

Then the bedroom door opened.

Anna Randall stood in the doorway, in shock, then screamed. "Get off  him! Get away from my baby! Jeff! Are you hurt, Jeff?"

Marty slid out of Jeff in a hurry shouting, "I'd never hurt Jeff!", then slid off the bed entirely, grabbing a blanket from the bed to cover himself as he did so.

Jeff turned on his side and faced his mother, covering himself quickly with a sheet. "I love Marty, mum! I LOVE him. We've been sleeping together for a year now. Having sex, mum!" Jeff added the last bit angrily.

_Come here, Marty_ , Jeff ordered, mentally.

Marty covered himself and walked over to Jeff, standing in front of his mate.

Jeff slipped his arms around his lover. "WE have been having SEX for a year, mum!" Jeff shouted, his eyes flooding with tears. Then he kissed the top of Marty's shoulder, and pulled him closer.

Anna blinked in shock. She sat weakly on Marty's empty bed. "This is what you want. It's what you both want. Neither of you is forcing the other?"

"I love him! It's what we want!" Said Marty.

_Kiss me now, Marty_ , Jeff ordered his lover.

Marty turned in Jeff's arms and lightly kissed Jeff's lips.

Jeff nodded at his mother, "I love him and it's what we want! Maybe I should have told you, mum, but I was afraid. I was afraid you'd take Marty from me, and I couldn't take that."

Anna nodded, "Jeff. You are my son. I love you. I think I knew, Jeff. I've seen the looks between the two of you, only I was too afraid to ask. It's okay." Anna moved to Jeff, then hugged him, "I love you."

Marty looked at Anna, his lip quivering, "Mrs. Randall..."

Anna moved quickly to Marty and hugged him, "Marty, I love you too. And I'm still your Mrs. Randall-mum, all right?" She kissed the top of his head.

Marty looked at her, and smiled, "Thank you. We have your blessing?"

Anna looked at him, "Well, you are very young. But I know you love each other. You've always loved each other. When did it become... **being** in love with each other?"

Jeff blinked, "A year ago today. And mum, we'd like to consummate our anniversary."

"Jeff!" said Marty, turning red. "She's your **mother,** Jeff! You don't say things like that to your mother!"

"Jeff, Marty," Anna paused, looking directly at the two of them, her hands in her lap, "I accept that you **do** love each other. And I, I accept that you are gay, but... I'm sorry, I can't accept you having sex in my house, or anywhere else for that matter. You're too young. Both of you."

Jeff looked at his mother, confused, "But we have, we've been doing it for a year!"

"I know, Jeff. I heard you tell me that."

_Jeff, wait... we need to agree with her, or she'll kick me out. Maybe even send me back to my mother's house, Jeff. Be careful, and AGREE with her._

_Marty. Listen, she's MY mother, Marty. Let me handle this. She's not going to take you from me, Marty, she's not!_

_Jeff! Were you listening to her? She's accepted us, Jeff. That's important. All we need to do is agree with her. We kept our love secret for a year. We can keep the sex secret too, if we need to. Now, please,  for me... will you AGREE with her!_

Anna looked at the boys, who were staring into each other's eyes oblivious, then was startled when Jeff said, "All right, Mum! All right. No sex in your house. How long do you expect us to obey that rule?"

"Jeff! Don't be insolent!"

Jeff glared at his mother. Marty leaned closer to Jeff. _JEFF, please, just agree with her!_

There was a pause, then Jeff said, "Marty, all right. All right, mum. How long do you expect us to wait, Mum?"

"Until you are both eighteen," Anna paused, "Or at least until you have your own flat! Now Jeff, what were you two doing?"

Jeff stared in shock. "You want details?"

"JEFF! You two were staring at each other, almost like you were in a conversation? Jeff, what were you two doing? I don't understand."

_Mum, we were doing this!_ Jeff sent to her.

"Answer me, Jeff. What were you two doing?"

_You try, Marty._

_Mrs. Randall, WE WERE DOING THIS!!!_ sent Marty. Jeff  shook his head, as if someone had screamed in his ear.

"Marty? Jeff? Will one of you answer me?" Anna looked from one to the other, "Look, I'm not angry, but I want to know."

Jeff and Marty looked at each other, then sent together, _We were doing THIS._

Anna recoiled in shock, at barely hearing two voices in her head. "Jeff? Marty?"

"Mum, you heard us?"

"I felt... something, Jeff. Like you and Marty were in my head. But it was very, very faint, more of an impression than words. I couldn't understand at all."

"It's not faint for us, Mrs. Randall-mum. I can understand Jeff's thoughts and feel his emotions. Mrs. Randall, I can **feel** how much he loves me."

"Mum, it's, Marty can enter my mind, mum, talk to me without speaking. And I can do that with him, send him my thoughts, images, feelings. It's so hard to describe. But it is real."

Marty nodded, "We discovered it during our first time, but now..." he turned to Jeff, putting his hand on Jeff's shoulder, _We talk like this all the time._

Then Jeff said "We talk like that all the time."

Anna looked from Marty to her son and back at Marty, "You just did it then, didn't you?"

Marty nodded, "I thought to him, 'We talk like this all the time,' you didn't hear me, did you?"

Anna shook her head, "No, Marty, no I didn't." She looked at Jeff and said, "It must be... incredible. Aren't you ever scared, Jeff?"

"No, I'm not. We share thoughts. I'd never **take** his thoughts. He'd never take mine.  Just like he'd never force me to have sex, and I'd never force him. Mum, it's...  it is love, mum."

Anna nodded, again, "Okay, then. I'm not even going to pretend to understand it. I don't think I could understand, this... ability, of yours, but, I can accept it. And I accept you both and that you love each other. But I do **not** want you sleeping together, having sex, at such a young age." Anna went to them both, and lightly touched each one on the shoulder, "I do love you both."

"Thank you, Mrs. Randall, thank you for understanding us. For not kicking me out," said Marty, formally.

"I'd never do that, Marty. Never." Then Anna smiled, "I'll leave you, then, get yourselves cleaned-up. And try to be downstairs in time for breakfast." Anna stood up, walked out of the room, and shut the door.

Marty looked at the door in shock. "I don't believe it!"

Jeff smiled, then pulled Marty on top of him in the bed, "Well, that wasn't so bad, after all."

"What?"

"She needed to know, Marty. One of these days we were **going** to get caught. I'm as happy as you are that she accepted our relationship, though."

_Did you set that up, Jeff? Did you ask her to come in here this morning?_

_NO! I didn't set it up, Marty. But I've been expecting that, or something like it to happen for months. We live under the same roof. She's my mother. She's like a mother to you, as well. I think a mother can tell when her son is hopelessly, wildly in love!_

_And I'm hopelessly, wildly in love with you as well, you know._

_I know. I love you, Marty. Now take me!_

_I love you, Jeff._

Then Marty spread fresh oil on himself and on Jeff's arse, and entered him.


	4. 1981 - Two years later, Jeff and Marty are 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rough sex

**Snapshots of a Love Affair**

**by Olivia Sutton**

**Part 3**

 

**1981 - Two years later, Jeff and Marty are 19**

Jeff rushed into his and Marty's flat, near their university, throwing his rucksack in the corner, "Marty!" There was no answer, so he checked the kitchen, then the lounge looking for his mate and lover. Not finding Marty, Jeff climbed the stairs, two at a time, "Marty, you're not still ill, are you?" Jeff shouted, then he opened the bedroom door.

Marty lay in the middle of  their double bed, on top of the duvet, curled into a ball, moaning.

"Oh god, Marty!" shouted Jeff, racing to his mate. Remembering what their counsellor had taught him, and his own experiences with Marty's nightmares and flashbacks, Jeff stood near the bed, not touching his mate, and out of range of Marty's arms. "Marty! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Then Jeff gently sent an image of calm and serenity to Marty.

Marty groaned and woke up, opening his eyes, and straightening out on the bed. "Jeff?"

Jeff went to Marty, then, noticing his red eyes and sweaty face, he took Marty into his arms, and kissed him, lightly, then held him away so Marty could see his face. "What happened? You said you were ill this morning, but god, Marty..." Jeff  left off, then flooded Marty's mind with feelings of concern.

"I..." Marty faltered, "I'm glad you're here, Jeff, I love you so," Marty grabbed Jeff  then, embracing him, "I'm so glad you're here!" He murmured, crying.

"What happened?" Jeff asked again, then he mentally prodded his mate, _Tell me! Or show me, if  you can't speak about it, Marty!_

Marty nodded, swallowing his tears, "Do you know what day it is?"

Jeff shuddered, as he realised, "Oh, god, Marty. Why didn't you say something this morning? I would have stayed home with you."

_I didn't want you to miss your exams, you know how much your mum wants you to be a solicitor, Jeff._

_Marty...  you are so much more important to me than any exam!_

_I know. But I thought I could handle it, Jeff. I mean, it's been five years! Five whole years since he... since he,_ Marty shuddered, _It's been five_ **years** _since I was raped, Jeff. Five years ago, today, and I honestly thought I'd be all right. A little depressed, and certainly not in the mood to go to class or work, but I thought I could stay home, alone, and I would be all right._

_What happened?_

_I..._ Marty flooded Jeff with images and feelings, fear, disgust, shame, and pain.   _Nightmares, and feelings, Jeff. All I could think was that you would be home soon, and everything would be all right. I needed you so!_

_Marty, why didn't you call for me? I would have heard you, even at a distance, for something like this!_

_I couldn't, I couldn't control anything. When I was awake every negative feeling in my soul came to the surface, and when I was asleep... nightmares. All I could do was wait for you._

_I'm sorry, Marty. I should have remembered and stayed home with you._

_It's not your fault, Jeff. But I need you. Do you understand? I need to be with you, now, Jeff._

Jeff nodded, and flooded his mate with feelings of agreement. "I'll get the oil, Marty."

Jeff did as he promised, then stripped off his clothes, and returned to Marty, _Top or bottom, Marty?_

_Bottom, Jeff. Make love to me, 'til every memory in my head goes away and stays there. Make love to me, hard and urgently, Jeff, until it hurts! I need it, I need you! I need you to take the memory away!_

Jeff nodded, in agreement, _I know what you need, Marty. I love you._

_I love you, Jeff.  Now take me!_

Jeff  helped Marty out of  the old t-shirt and pyjama bottoms he wore, then kissed his mate's chest, gently. He kissed Marty's lips and darted his tongue in Marty's mouth. Feeling his mate respond, Jeff continued, flooding Marty with his feelings of love, friendship and trust, then he pulled out of the kiss and pushed Marty down on his stomach, hard. Jeff  kissed the nape of Marty's neck, whispering, "I love you."

"I know, I love you, Jeff." _And I know you don't like it, but, today, I need it rough, you understand?_

_I understand, Marty_ , Jeff responded.

_Hurt me, Jeff. I mean it, I want you to hurt me, so I can forget._

_Marty! We've talked about this. I will do it, Marty, and I'll even hurt you. I'll do what you want. I will make it rough, Marty. Not because I want to, but because I love you!_ Then his mouth ran a blazing trail of kisses down Marty's back. Jeff took the scented oil he'd taken from the bathroom, and spread it on Marty's arse, then spread it on his own, hard penis. Then he slammed into his mate and lover. Jeff rode Marty hard, tears in his eyes, knowing that what he was doing would hurt Marty, but knowing that Marty wanted it and needed it. Their sex was seldom rough, normally gentle, tender and loving, but Jeff  knew there were times when Marty needed and wanted rough sex, and Jeff loved him enough to give it to him during those times. He slammed into Marty over and over, damning the man who had raped his mate years ago, when Marty was fourteen. Tears streaming from his eyes, Jeff finally came, sliding out of his lover.

_Marty?_ Jeff thought. _Marty, are you all right? I didn't hurt you, did I, Marty? You said to make it rough, you said..._ more tears came to Jeff's eyes.

_Jeff, Jeff, you were fine. I love you, Jeff, and it was just fine. I needed it, like that, Jeff. Just like that. I know you've never completely understood, but I needed it rough, today. Thank you._ Marty flooded Jeff with feelings of love and trust. _Thank  you for giving me what I needed, even though I know you don't really like it. I love you, Jeff._

Jeff nodded, _Marty? Take me. But be gentle._

Marty nodded, stroking Jeff's hair. _I'll always be gentle with you, Jeff._

Marty kissed Jeff slowly, then scrambled up, moving stiffly.  Jeff watched Marty move, and winced, knowing he had caused that pain, _I'm sorry, Marty_ , he thought, listening to Marty's soft moans as he moved.

_I needed it, Jeff. Now leave it!_

Jeff nodded again, then made himself comfortable on the bed, breathing in Marty's scent from his pillow.

Marty spread oil on Jeff's back, massaging his shoulders, and kissing the muscles of Jeff's back. Then his hands moved to Jeff's buttocks, massaging gently. He oiled Jeff's arse, and his own hard penis, then with soft, gentle strokes, he took his mate, making love to him, while flooding him with feelings of love. Jeff moaned below Marty, sighing softly, and reflecting his own feelings of  love back to his mate. Finally, Marty came, collapsing onto Jeff. He stayed on top of Jeff for a moment, then the two scrambled around on the bed, until they ended up in each other arms, holding each other, gently.

_I love you, Marty._ Jeff  thought, holding Marty in his arms.

_I love you, Jeff._ Marty answered, holding Jeff in his arms. _I think I can get some sleep, now._

Jeff nodded, holding Marty, then kissing him, _Go ahead and sleep, Marty. It_ **is** _all right. You're safe in my arms, and no one will ever hurt you again. Never, Marty._ Jeff  looked at his mate and lover, but he had fallen asleep.

*****

Marty awoke first the next morning, and looked at Jeff  below him. Marty smiled, noticing how Jeff's hair was tussled by sleep, then he moved to Jeff, gently kissing his forehead, then his lips.

Jeff's eyes blinked open, and he looked up at his lover. _Good morning, Marty._

_Morning, Jeff,_ Marty moved along Jeff's body, but groaned in pain as he moved. His lips reached Jeff's chest, and he began to kiss, nip and play with his lover's chest.

"You all right, Marty?" asked Jeff.

_Yeah, a bit sore, but I'm fine. Better than yesterday, Jeff._

_Sore? I did hurt you, didn't I? Let me see, Marty._

Marty moved off Jeff, then deliberately lay on his back, next to him. He groaned as his arse hit the mattress. _It's fine, Jeff, don't worry._

_Let me see, Marty!_

Marty sighed, then turned onto his stomach. Jeff pushed aside the sheets and blankets, then looked at his mate's arse. Marty's buttocks were covered in bruises.

_Jesus, Marty! I did that? I did that to you?_

_Jeff, listen, it's all right, Jeff. Honestly. It looks worse than it is. And I'm only a little sore._

Jeff moved away, turning on his side away from Marty, then began to cry. Marty moved closer, putting a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "It's all right, Jeff."

"It's not! I hurt you, Marty! I always swore that I would never hurt you!"

"You're NOT  the one that hurt me. Please understand, Jeff. I mean, we have talked about this."

Jeff turned around and faced Marty, his eyes full of tears. "How can you enjoy pain, Marty? Why?"

_Because it makes me forget, Jeff.  It helps. And because, in a way, it's exciting._

Jeff nodded, _God, Marty, I..._

_Shush, shush, Jeff, please stop it. I love you, Jeff. I love you so much. And when you... when you do something that you don't really enjoy, because I do, and I want it and I need it...  Jeff, it makes me love you all the more._

Jeff nodded. _I do love you, Marty. I love you more than anything._

_I know, Jeff. It's only a couple of  bruises. I'm okay. I've had it worse, Jeff, you know that._

_Yeah, I know, Marty.  Tthat's why I don't like hurting you._ Jeff sent an image of  the two of  them in their old fashioned claw-foot iron tub, surrounded by bubbles and hot water.

_Now that is an excellent idea, Jeff. Go and run the bath. But first..._ Marty gathered Jeff in his arms and kissed him, _Jeff, I..._ Marty stopped thinking words to Jeff and flooded him with feelings of  his love, trust and friendship.

Jeff automatically returned Marty's flood of emotions with his own feelings, _Marty, I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. I love  you._

_I love you, Jeff, now run the bath and we can play in the water._

Jeff smiled, _Now, that is something I want, Marty._ Then he reluctantly left his lover's embrace, and went to the bathroom, turning on the hot water and pouring bath salts and bubbles into the tub.


	5. 1983 - Two years later, Jeff and Marty are 21

**Snapshots of a Love Affair**

**by Olivia Sutton**

**Part 4**

**1983 - Two years later, Jeff and Marty are 21**

"Mr. Randall? Mr. Randall, Care to add to the discussion?"

"Wha... I'm sorry, Professor Houseman, What was the question?"

"Mr. Randall, this is an advanced seminar in family law, I expect my students to pay attention...  to each other as well as me."

"I'm sorry, um..." Jeff  looked sheepish, then turned to the students across from him at the table, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to daydream, really."

The professor nodded, "Well, don't let it happen again, Jeff. I know you're a good student, and you're usually better prepared than this, how about if you discuss the next case history?"

Jeff nodded, and glanced at his notes on the table, then stood up and began to recite his discussion of the law case he had prepared.

Halfway through Jeff's recitation, the door to the seminar room opened, and a flustered department secretary entered the room. Jeff stopped speaking, and the professor stood and glared at the secretary.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have an urgent message for one of your students," said the secretary, waving a pink square of paper.

"Well, couldn't it wait? This is a pro-seminar, Alice!"

"I know, but it is urgent! There's been an accident, and..."

Jeff's heart leapt at her words, but he tried to re-assure himself that just because there was an accident, didn't mean that Marty was involved.  There were seven other students in the class, and their law professor.

"All right, Alice, go ahead," said Professor Houseman.

Alice walked to Jeff and handed him the message slip. Jeff froze, then took it, scanning it quickly. Skipping the information on top that he knew was merely his own name and the time, Jeff  looked at the message:

**Marty Hopkirk in road accident, have next-of-kin contact London General Casualty department, asap.**

Jeff stared at the message, then he started to shake, he tried to stand and found himself stumbling, and grabbing for the conference table.

Professor Houseman looked at Jeff's white face, "Go. Whatever's happened... go! We'll meet later to go over your case and review this seminar, Mr. Randall."

Jeff nodded, "Tha..." his voice cracked, and he swallowed, "Thank you, Professor Houseman... it's, a close friend's been in a car accident, sir, I..."

"Don't bother explaining, Mr. Randall, just go!"

Jeff nodded, needing no more encouragement. He rushed out of the classroom, out of the department, down the stairs, and to his car. Jeff shoved the pink message paper into his pocket, found his car keys and started to drive. He forced himself not to think, to not worry or make assumptions, and drove as fast as he could to the hospital, swerving around traffic, and taking more risks than he normally did when he drove.

***** 

Jeff rushed into the Casualty department of London General Hospital, and practically ran to the information desk, shouting out Marty's name in a burst of  breath.

"Sir, calm down.  Now, how can I help you?"

Jeff struggled to control his breathing, taking a few deep breaths, "Marty...Martin Hopkirk, he's been in an accident, I received a message..."

The sister nodded, "Your name?"

"Jeff, Jeff Randall, look we're... I am listed as his..." Jeff stopped, needing to breath again.

The sister was starting to respond, when Jeff heard a familiar-sounding voice and turned around. Marty stood in a doorway near the admittance desk. He had a bandage on his forehead over his left eye, and a cast on his leg, and balanced on crutches, but he looked all right.

Jeff saw his lover, and flew to him, "Marty!"

"I'm fine, Jeff," said Marty, holding him away a bit, "Crutches... come on, I've had a rough day."

Jeff looked Marty over critically, seeing spots of  blood on his shirt, no jacket or tie, and ripped trousers, "Yah, looks like it. What happened?"

"I'll tell you later, but can you **please** get me out of here. I've been here for... all day, Jeff. I want to go home," Marty put his hand on Jeff's arm, then added, "With you."

Jeff nodded, then carefully touched Marty's shoulder, "I... the message they gave me...  Marty, I..."

Marty took his own hand, and softly touched Jeff's lips, then put his hand away, "Shush, Jeff... wait until we're home. Just let me sign myself out of here, okay?"

Jeff nodded again, then assisted Marty over to the nurse's station. Marty picked up a form and began to fill it out.

"Sir, you really shouldn't be leaving so soon."

"I want to go home. The doctor told me I needed rest. I can rest **at home**."

The sister looked at Marty and then at Jeff, "He was unconscious when he came in here, keep an eye on him for the first 24 hours. If he shows any sign of confusion, don't hesitate to call 999, all right, sir?"

Jeff looked at the sister, and then at Marty, "Marty, are you sure?"

Marty signed the form, "Jeff, I'm fine. I'll tell you what happened in the car. I want to go home, with you. I hate hospitals, Jeff."

The sister took the form from Marty, and looked at Jeff, "He's signed out against medical advice, sir. You can take him home," then she looked at Marty, "Sir, if you feel ill at all,  headaches, blackouts, or nausea, please come straight back."

"Yah, whatever. Come on, Jeff, let's go."

Jeff nodded at the nurse, looked at Marty, then helped him out of  the hospital and to his car.

*****

Jeff sat behind the wheel of his car, and looked over at Marty. It had been a bit of struggle getting Marty in the passenger seat of Jeff's coupe, with his broken leg, but they'd finally managed it.

Marty groaned and closed his eyes, then opened them and looked at Jeff, "All right, tell me... What happened?"

"I was in class, Marty. Houseman's family law seminar..."

"Oh, bad timing, eh?"

Jeff looked at him, "Marty, I'm being serious!"

"Sorry, Jeff, but I know Houseman makes you nervous. You've talked about him often enough."

"He's one of  my best professors," Jeff answered.

Marty raised an eyebrow.

"And, yes, he makes me nervous. Anyway, Alice, the department secretary, she interrupted the class, Marty!"

Marty looked at Jeff, his face serious, then nodded.

Jeff looked at him, and handed him the message paper from his suit coat pocket.

Marty scanned it... "This isn't right, I asked a nurse to phone you, so I could get a lift home. I mean, I... I needed to see you, Jeff.  I did. But I told her to tell you it wasn't serious so you wouldn't panic. I don't understand..."

Jeff nodded, "Do you have any idea what went through my mind?"

Marty nodded, "Yah, I think I do, Jeff."

Jeff nodded, then stuck the key into the ignition, and turned it over, "So, What happened?"

Marty sighed, then closed his eyes.

"Marty, come on, tell me what happened?  I know you are all right, it won't upset me," he checked that the traffic was clear, and pulled into the street, heading home.

"I... I **was** in a car accident."

"Um, hum, and?"

"Oh, all right.  Another driver forced me off  the road. The agency's car is a total write-off."

Jeff's hands shook on the wheel, then he steadied himself, and continued to drive. "You were **forced** off  the road?"

Marty nodded, "Yah... it was frightening, Jeff... I didn't know... the only choice I had was to try not to hit **another** car... I... I went... the car went off  the road, over the shoulder, and then... I'm not sure, but I must have flipped the car, Jeff."

"God, Marty... you **flipped** the car?"

 "It gets a little fuzzy towards the end. Next I knew, I woke up in hospital, in Casualty. And that's what they told me... I flipped the car."

"Oh, god," Jeff took a deep breath, "You **are** okay?"

Marty nodded, "I'm okay," he reached over and touched Jeff's shoulder, _I am okay, Jeff. But I'm sore, and I'm badly in need of a bath._

_A bath? With your leg in a cast? Brilliant, Marty._

Marty ran a hand through his stiff  hair, _We'll manage._

Jeff smiled at the image Marty had sent him, _Marty... you randy sod... do you have **any** idea what you mean to me? Hum?_

_Yah, I do, Jeff... about the same as **you** mean to me. But actually, maybe some sleep wouldn't go amiss. I'm so tired, Jeff._

Jeff glanced at Marty, "We'll be home, soon, Marty."

Marty nodded, his eyes closed, half asleep in the passenger seat of  the car.

Jeff drove along, glancing at Marty every once in a while, then finally reached their rented flat and parked the car. "We're here, Marty."

Marty didn't answer.

"Come on, Marty, wake-up. We're home," Jeff reached over to shake Marty, but he didn't respond, then his head flopped over onto his chest.

"Oh, god, Marty? MARTY!" Jeff shook his lover, but there was no response, "Marty, I'll be right back, I promise."

Jeff left Marty in the car, and ran into the flat. He rushed to the phone, and dialed 999, asking for an ambulance. Then he returned to the car. "Marty? Marty, wake-up, come on, please wake up."

Marty groaned, "Jeff? What happened? Where are we?"

"At our flat, Marty, you..."

"Oh, I fell asleep, all right. Let's go in, then," Marty started to move to get up, then he groaned as pain shot up his leg.

Jeff shook his head, and put a hand on Marty's chest, "No! Don't move. Marty, something is seriously wrong. Just don't move."

Marty looked at him, "Jeff, I fell asleep in the car. It's not surprising, considering the day I had, come on, let's go in the flat." Marty began moving, struggling in the seat.

Jeff lightly pushed Marty back in his seat, "No! Listen to me, Marty. You didn't just 'fall asleep', you were unconscious! I couldn't wake you up. Something is wrong, seriously wrong."

Sirens in the distance split the night, and then seemed to be approaching.

Marty looked at Jeff, "I do feel a bit off," he paused, then said, "Nah, I'm fine. I'm sure, I'm fine," then his expression changed, "On second thoughts, I don't feel well... at all," Marty pushed the car door all the way open, leant out and threw up.

Jeff held his shoulders, supporting him, as he retched, _Marty! Listen, something is wrong. Please, let me bring you back to hospital. Please, Marty._

Marty finished retching, then collapsed against the car door, Jeff gently supported him, helping him back into the car seat, then took a few tissues from the box on the floor and wiped Marty's mouth, then tossed them out of the car, "Marty?"

  _I'm sorry, Jeff, I wanted to be at home, with you. I didn't think it was serious. I didn't. I swear it, Jeff._

_I know, Marty, I know. And you'll be all right, you will. Just relax, the ambulance will be here any minute._

Marty moaned, "Jeff, I..." then he closed his eyes, sinking in the car seat.

"Marty? Marty! You'll be all right, but stay with me." Jeff took Marty's hand, "Stay with me, Marty."

Marty jolted awake, "Jeff, what's happened? Where are we?"

"We're at home, and... you're ill, Marty. Don't move. I've called 999, they'll be here any minute, listen."

There was a sound of an approaching siren, getting closer and closer.

Marty looked at Jeff, then squeezed Jeff's hand, _Jeff, I'm scared._

_I know, so am I, but you WILL be all right, Marty. I promise._

"Jeff? Jeff?" Marty began to struggle again, looking around the interior of  the car in a panic.

Jeff pushed Marty back in the seat, then gently touched his hair, stroking his head to calm Marty down, "Marty, stay calm. It's important that you don't move, okay?"

Marty nodded, "Jeff, What happened?"

"You're ill. But the ambulance is almost here.  Do you hear that?" There was a sound of a very close siren, "Marty, try to relax, and stay calm. You'll be all right, I promise."

An ambulance pulled up to the flat, and two EMTs rushed towards the front of  the flat.

Jeff opened his car door and yelled, waving an arm, "Over here!"

The EMTs rushed towards the car, then one of them asked Jeff, "What happened?"

Jeff turned, "Marty was in a car accident this morning, I was bringing him home and he lost consciousness in the car. Then he woke up, and vomited. He... he seemed lucid, but he's been getting more and more confused while we've sat here, waiting for you."

The EMT nodded, "His name and age?"

"Marty Hopkirk, he's twenty-one."

The EMT nodded, and walked to the open door on the passenger side of  the car. He crouched down near Marty, leaning in, "Mr. Hopkirk? Can you hear me, Mr. Hopkirk?"

"Yeah, I can hear you. What happened?" He started to move.

"No, lie back, sir. Your mate says you were in a car accident this morning? What do you remember about that?"

"An accident? Oh, that's right, the agency's car. I flipped the agency's car."

Jeff nodded at the EMT, "That's what he told me happened."

"Were you there, sir? Did you see the accident?"

"No, no I was at uni. I'm a law student. But that is what he told me earlier, what he said happened this morning."

"Jeff?" Said Marty, "Jeff, I think I'm... I'm going to..." Marty, leaned out and began to vomit again.

Jeff  held his shoulders, supporting him, as Marty stuck his head out and retched.

When he was finished, the EMT and Jeff  helped him to lie back in the car seat. The EMT checked his pupils, then clicked his tongue. "We need to get him into casualty."

Jeff nodded, "I know that... why do you think I called 999?"

"Calm down, he should be all right, but he needs further treatment." The EMT called his partner over, who brought a trolley from the ambulance. The two EMTs helped Marty out of  the car and onto the trolley. Then loaded the trolley into the back of the ambulance.

"I'm coming with you," said Jeff.

The EMT looked at Jeff, then nodded. "All right, come on."

Jeff stepped into the back of the ambulance, and the ambulance rushed off  into the night.

*****

**A few nights later**

*****

A few nights later, in the evening, Jeff  lay on the bed, cuddled next to Marty. He turned over on his side, and leaned on Marty's shoulder.

Marty groaned.

"I'm sorry, does your shoulder hurt?" asked Jeff.

Marty put his arm around Jeff and shook his head slightly, "No, not really. It's... I'm a little sore, Jeff. All those bumps and bruises from the accident, feel like they have their own bruises. But it's okay, I want you near me."

Jeff pushed himself up, "Are you **sure** you're all right?"

Marty nodded. Jeff  lay down again, his head on Marty's shoulder.

Marty kissed the top of Jeff's head, and held him closer, "I'm sorry I scared you so badly, Jeff."

Jeff  lifted his head again, then kissed Marty's lips, lightly, "It's all right. **You're** all right. You're home now. It's just... God, Marty, you did scare me, I mean, when I couldn't wake you up? I was terrified."

"I know," Marty touched Jeff's face, then kissed him. "What happened at uni? I mean, when you got that message about me being in casualty?"

"I showed you the message, told you how scared I was?"

"And I had a concussion at the time. Jeff , I don't remember leaving the hospital. I mean, I... I remember images, a few images and that's all, but I don't remember..."

"You don't remember me meeting you in Casualty? You don't remember telling me about your accident? Or me driving you home?"

Marty took Jeff's hand, then shook his head, "Nope."

 "I... I over-reacted. You know, when I... when I think about it, I'd had a feeling all day that something was wrong, and... I panicked when I got the message, Marty. That's all... I panicked."

Marty nodded, then looked at Jeff.

Jeff sighed, "The message... it got a bit messed-up, mentioned they were looking for your next-of-kin. God, Marty. I was in my law seminar... and I..."

Marty nodded, "You were frightened. You thought something serious had happened to me?"

"Marty!  It HAD! You flipped your car, and you had a concussion. I mean, I know you're all right now, so... I'm okay, but... Marty, I was so scared."

Marty nodded, taking Jeff in his arms and kissing him, darting his tongue into his mouth. Jeff responded, sighing. Marty stroked Jeff's hair, pulling him closer. Jeff rolled onto Marty. Marty yelped.

Jeff rolled off Marty, and lay next to him, "I'm sorry, I'm..."

Marty put a hand to Jeff's lips, "Shush, it's okay... just don't touch me leg, Jeff. It **still** hurts!"

Jeff nodded, kissing Marty's hand on his lips. "God, Marty... I was so scared."

Marty nodded.

"I was terrified. I was afraid..."

"It didn't happen, Jeff. I'm fine. I'm here, with you. Please, stop thinking... what you're thinking."

Jeff nodded, "I'll try. Um, Marty, there's something else I've been thinking about."

"What's that?" Marty stroked Jeff's hair.

Jeff leant into his lover's hand, "Maybe you should quit your job...  leave the detective agency."

Marty moved away, and pushed himself up on the bed, leaning against the head board. "I love my job, Jeff."

"I'm almost done with the law course. I'm sure to get a good position when I am done. We'll be fine," Jeff kissed him.

Marty pushed Jeff away, lightly, "It's not the money. There isn't a whole lot of money, anyway. I enjoy the work, Jeff. I really love it! I **like** thinking at work, figuring things out."

"Taking pictures of women cheating on their husbands?" asked Jeff, leaning in for another kiss.

Marty stopped him, "There's a lot more to it than that. Every job has stuff you don't like. Come on, Jeff, you can't tell me you like **everything** about practicing law?"

Jeff moved back, "No, but I don't think anyone will run me off  the road when I get a good position as a solicitor."

"That wasn't **my fault**!"

"I didn't say it was! What did the agency have you working on that was so dangerous someone would try to... to kill you, Marty?"

"I can't talk about it. But... but it's NOT like that, there's nothing inherently dangerous about what I do."

"Then maybe we can do it together," Jeff cautiously moved closer to Marty, and then kissed him.

Marty tilted his head away from Jeff, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been there for what, two years now?"

"Yeah, about that."

"Haven't you learned enough to do it on your own? To have a choice about the cases you take and the clients you serve? I mean, really Marty."

Marty just looked at Jeff, "What are you proposing?"

"We can open our own business. Our own detective business. Then at least I can look out for you. I'll know what you are doing. We can work together," Jeff  kissed Marty again.

"What about law?"

"That was me mum's idea... it always was. I went along with it, because... I suppose I thought I owed her something, and because I didn't have any better ideas. Besides, I actually enjoy university, Marty. You know that. I enjoy the lectures, the discussion, even studying. But I don't know if I could actually sit in a solicitor's office, day after day, writing wills, vetting paperwork, and everything else. It would be so boring."

"Great time to think of changing careers, Jeff, graduation's when?"

"Oh, six months, eight maybe... depends on if you include summer term. Anyway, I'm ahead a bit, I'll be done in time for next winter's graduation. IF I finish, that is."

Marty looked at Jeff, "No, you will graduate. If I'm even to consider opening our own business, working together, you will finish your degree, Jeff. Then if it doesn't work out, you can always go back into law, and I can... I'll find something."

Jeff nodded, "All right, I'll graduate. But will you consider the idea? Our own business, Marty. Think about it. Randall and Hopkirk."

Marty smiled, "Randall and Hopkirk? It has a ring to it," Marty smiled, then looked at Jeff seriously, "Your mum will kill you. She'll kill me. She's talked about you going into law since you brought home your A-levels."

"But it's not what I want. Besides, I wasn't the only one who brought home A-levels," Jeff  lightly touched the side of Marty's face.

"Uni didn't suit me, Jeff. But it suits you. You just told me, you enjoy university. You'll like practicing law, Jeff. You will. I know it."

"It's not what I want, Marty. What I want, is to be with you, every day. Looking out for you. I want us, to go into business, together."

Marty nodded, "It won't be easy... setting up a business isn't exactly cheap, Jeff."

"We have time to save, and... I've got that money me Dad left for me, remember, I told you about my trust fund."

"Oh, no, Jeff... you can't, that's your money."

"It's ours. Well, it's mine, but... what's mine is yours, Marty. Honestly."

"Jeff, how long have you thought about this?"

"Well, the idea occurred to me in my seminar, that afternoon, before Alice even came in with...with that message. And I've... with everything that happened, I thought about it and decided to talk to you."

"So, for a few days? You're thinking of  throwing away a brilliant law career, because I was in a little accident?"

"No, not just the last few days." Jeff sat up against the headboard, then looked at Marty seriously, "I've always thought it would be nice to work together, but... I didn't know how to do that. Now I think I do, Marty."

Marty sighed, "Jeff... I'm not sure..."

Jeff nodded, "Marty, I don't **ever** want to be in a conference room and get a message like that again. I want to be with you."

Marty looked at Jeff, suspiciously, "Jeff, what are you saying?"

"Nothing. Nothing, Marty. I've never been so scared, that's all."

Marty nodded, "Well, if we're talking about next year... I'll have time to... sort things out, talk to the agency, maybe even drum-up a few clients. You sure, Jeff?"

Jeff nodded, "Think about it, Marty."

Marty nodded. "Come here, Jeff. Be careful, though, I **am** a bit sore."

Jeff cuddled closer to Marty, but avoided his leg. Marty held him tight, thinking of  their future together.


	6. 1984 - The following year, Jeff and Marty are 22

**Snapshots of a Love Affair**

**By Olivia Sutton**

**Part 5**  

**1984 - The following year, Jeff and Marty are 22**

Jeff signed the paper on the clip board, and smiled, "Thank you for delivering everything. We appreciate it. Especially with those stairs."

"Hey, no problem, it's what we get paid for. Besides, the wooden filing cabinet was the only thing that we couldn't fit in the lift. Have a good day, sir." The delivery man touched his cap, then left.

Jeff shut the door after the delivery man left, walked into the office and looked around. _Finally, we finally did it. Our own business. I hope Marty gets back soon._ Jeff walked around the office. They had purchased the two desks and the large wooden filing cabinet at a used furniture shop, and found a smaller filing cabinet, at a jumble sale. Marty had found the furniture, whilst Jeff prepared for his final exams at uni. Jeff smiled, remembering how Marty had urged him to study and do well, despite his intention of not using his law degree. Jeff walked over to the leather couch, an item Marty found at an estate sale, and sat down, closing his eyes and relaxing.

"Jeff? Jeff ?  Come on sleeping beauty, time to wake up."

Jeff woke and saw Marty standing over him.

Jeff stretched, sat up, then said, "I suppose I drifted off. What time is it?"

Marty checked his watch, then said, "A quarter to three. I see the last of the furniture arrived safely."

Jeff nodded, then got up. "Yah. I don't know why I feel asleep. But this sofa IS comfortable, Marty."

Marty smiled, "Well, all those late-night study sessions over the last two weeks probably had something to do with it. But you got your first, Jeff, and I'm proud. Are you sure you want to work **with me**? With those marks you could have found a excellent solicitor's position; you really could have."

Jeff gently touched Marty's shoulder, "This is what I want, Marty. Working with you." Jeff gestured towards the small office, then smiled, "Look at this place, it's fantastic!"

Marty smiled again, and started to wander through the office, "It's brilliant. Jeff, I'm glad you talked me into this, I really am, it's going to be good working together. I... brought us something to celebrate." He gestured towards the desk.

A silver bucket sat on the desk, a green tinted bottle poking out of it.

Jeff wandered over, "Champagne?"

Marty smiled, "Yah. My treat. I just banked my last pay packet from the agency, and a thought, why not? We need to break in the office in style."

Then he noticed the brown, paper bag near the bucket, "And what else?"

"Another surprise." Marty smiled.

Jeff smiled, "Well, you shouldn't have, but since you did... Thank you, Marty."

Marty wondered over to the desk, picked up the paper bag and took out a pair of champagne flutes, then took the bottle out of the ice bucket.

"Champagne flutes?" asked Jeff, "Isn't that a bit fancy?"

"Well, they are plastic. They had 'em at the same place where I bought the champagne." Marty popped the cork, and carefully poured the champagne. He handed Jeff a glass, then took his own, and raised it. "To Randall and Hopkirk Security Services!"

Jeff  touched his glass to Marty's, and answered, "To Randall and Hopkirk!"

Marty took a sip, then looked out the window behind his desk. "You know, maybe we should do something about that bare wall out there? Paint it or something?"

Jeff looked at the wall, "Yah, maybe. Probably depends on who owns the wall."

Marty nodded, then grinned, "We'll call it an improvement. They won't mind." He set his glass down, then moved towards Jeff, putting an arm around him, "Jeff, do you remember WHAT day it is? I mean, besides our first day in business together?"

Jeff set his glass on the desk, and put his arms on Marty's shoulders, then nodded, "Yah. It is our sixth anniversary, Marty."

Marty nodded, "Um-hum," then he moved to Jeff and kissed him lightly, then deepened the kiss. Jeff responded, pulling Marty closer. Marty pushed Jeff closer to the desk.

Jeff broke the kiss, "Wait, what if someone comes in?"

"I locked the door. I wanted to spend the first day in the office with you."

Jeff nodded, his eyes widening, and pulled Marty into his arms, falling back on the desk.

Marty moved closer to Jeff, following him onto the desk. The two barely missed the champagne bottle.

Jeff groaned, then said, "I think it might be more comfortable on the couch."

Marty nodded, "Um, hum. God, Jeff, I want you right now. I want you so much," Marty took Jeff in his arms, and half-led-half-carried him to the couch.

Jeff collapsed on the couch, then sat up, "Marty, let me take you. Let me take you first, here on the couch, in the middle of  the day. God, Marty, do you know how much I want that?"

Marty nodded, then lay on the couch. He stretched out his hand to Jeff, pulling him close and on top of himself, _Jeff, I love you so. I know what you want. Take me, Jeff, right here, in our office, in the middle of the day._

_I will, I will, Marty._ Jeff covered Marty with his own body, kissing him deeply, running his hands through Marty's hair. He pulled off Marty's tie, and unbuttoned his shirt, running his hands over Marty's chest and shoulders. Jeff lay on top of Marty, and kissed him, darting his tongue into Marty's mouth. Marty responded, deeply kissing Jeff, flooding him with feelings of  love, passion, and friendship.

Jeff responded to the flood of emotion with his own feelings, kissed Marty again, then moved slowly down Marty's body, kissing and licking Marty's chest.

"Oh, god, Jeff, yes!" Marty yelled.

Jeff nodded, then unbuckled Marty's trousers, and pushing them down to his ankles, "Underwear, Marty? You almost never wear underwear."

Marty groaned with passion, then said, "It's a special occasion. Get them off and take me. Now! God, Jeff, please!"

Jeff pushed the white pants down, took Marty's penis in his mouth and licked and sucked, as he ran his hands over Marty's chest, then his thighs. Jeff continued as Marty got hard, then thrust into his mouth with passionate groans. Jeff continued to lick and suck and play, flooding Marty with his own feelings of love and passion.

Marty groaned, then screamed Jeff's name as he came.

Jeff swallowed, then collapsed on Marty's chest, looking up at Marty's face, his eyes still glazed with passion, he kissed Marty lightly. "I could do with a bit more champagne," he smiled, "I never like that last bit. But everything else is so good, Marty. God, do I love you."

Jeff rose from the couch, found a champagne flute, and downed the liquid quickly, before pouring some more and sipping it.

Marty sat on the couch, pulling up his trousers, then looked up, "Jeff, I want you. Let me take you."

Jeff turned and nodded. Then he moved to where Marty sat on the couch, and hugged him, kissing him passionately and deeply.

Marty returned the kiss, then lightly pushed Jeff into a reclining position on the couch. Marty took off Jeff's tie, dropping it on the floor, then unbuttoned Jeff's shirt, running his hands under it to push it aside. Marty kissed Jeff's chest, then kissed Jeff's mouth, darting his tongue in, _You taste like champagne._

_Well, of course._

Marty smiled in his mind, _I like it. Jeff, do you really hate swallowing? Is that why you spit it out at home?_

_Yah. But it's okay, Marty. I love you so, it's okay._

Marty nodded, _I'm sorry... I could warn you, you know?_

_Yah, Can you imagine explaining THAT stain to the cleaning lady? Marty, Why are you worrying? We've been together for six years now, and I love you. Right now, I want you to love me, make love to me._

_I don't know, Jeff. Sometimes I think I'm too lucky to have you in my life. I'm afraid it will all end, and I'll be alone._

Jeff took Marty's hands in his own, and leaned back out of  Marty's kiss, "I'm not going anywhere, Marty. I love you, I have and I do, and you are my lover and my mate. And now, finally, my business partner. I won't leave you, Marty, not ever."

Marty stroked Jeff's hair, "I know. I love you, Jeff. And I'll never leave you." He bent and kissed Jeff, then slid down his body, kissing his chest, flooding Jeff with his own feelings of  love.

Marty reached Jeff's trousers and undid them, "No underwear, Jeff?"

"Yah, well, special occasion. Though I don't know how you stand it? I felt like EVERYONE was staring at me crotch all day." Jeff smiled, "Take me, Marty!"

Marty pushed down Jeff's trousers, took his penis in his mouth, and licked and sucked and played.

"God, Marty, yes!!! Oh, yes, please! More, Marty."

Marty continued, licking and sucking, as Jeff thrust in his mouth. Jeff  yelled and came, and Marty swallowed, then turned and took Jeff in his arms. He kissed Jeff's forehead, holding him tight. Jeff  kissed Marty's lips, rolling on his side, so they could both fit on the couch.

Jeff stroked Marty's hair, "That was incredible, Marty. Just incredible."

Marty smiled, with Jeff in his arms, "Well, I think we've broken in the couch."

Jeff nodded, then said, quietly, "Do you have any oil or lotion, Marty? Lubricant? Because I feel so horny right now, I could do it right here. Take you, Marty.   **Really** take you. I love you so much."

Marty smiled, raised his eyebrows, then said, "You know, I just might?" Then he got up off  the couch, and stood next to it.

Jeff  looked up from the couch, his eyes filled with lust and passion, "Tell me you're not kidding, Marty? Did you really bring something?"

Marty nodded, "Yah, the guy at the shop raised an eyebrow, that's for sure, strawberry scented hand cream, plastic champagne flutes, and champagne." Marty looked at Jeff with a randy grin, "Don't know **what** he thought I was going to do with all that?"

Jeff looked at Marty, "You planned all this? For me?"

Marty moved closer, and kissed Jeff's temple, then his sweaty hair, "For us. Our anniversary. I wanted it to be one you'd never forget."

"Well, it's turning into that all right. Strawberry hand cream?"

"It was the best I could do."

Jeff nodded, "I wasn't being critical. Bring it here, Marty."

Marty moved to the desk, found the paper bag he'd taken the champagne flutes out of, and pulled a plastic tube out of the bag, then he returned to Jeff. He handed the tube to Jeff, and said, "Take me!"

Jeff got up off the couch, and stood next to it.

Marty dropped his trousers, stepped out of  them, then lay face down on the couch, "Do it, take me, Jeff, take me, now."

Jeff nodded, and knelt next to Marty on the couch. He opened the hand cream, poured it in his hands, and began rubbing and massaging Marty's shoulders.

Marty groaned.

Jeff continued, then moved to Marty's buttocks rubbed and massaged them.

He took more cream, and coated Marty's arse, then his own fingers, and pushed his fingers into Marty. Marty groaned, Jeff continued, entering Marty with his fingers.

"Now, Jeff, enter me!" screamed Marty.

Jeff stood and coated his own hard penis, then straddled Marty. There wasn't much room on the couch, but Jeff managed, entering Marty with smooth, soft, gentle strokes. Jeff flooded Marty's mind with feelings of love and tenderness, whilst taking Marty's body.

Marty groaned and gasped, as Jeff entered him, flooding Jeff with his own feelings of  love and desire.

They continued, until Jeff came, then he reluctantly got up and sat next to the couch.

Marty turned on his side, facing Jeff. "That was incredible, Jeff. Absolutely incredible," Marty reached out and stroked Jeff's hair, "I love you."

Jeff nodded, reaching for Marty, "Take me. Please."

Marty nodded, getting up off  the couch, and guiding Jeff to it. Jeff  lay on his stomach, and groaned in anticipation.

Marty knelt next to the couch, coated his hands with cream, and massaged Jeff's shoulders, stopping only to kiss his back and shoulders whilst his hands lay still. Marty took the cream and coated Jeff's arse, then coated himself. He straddled Jeff, carefully, on the narrow couch, and entered him.

Marty made love to Jeff, entering him with smooth, gentle, loving strokes. He flooded Jeff with feelings of love, soaking up Jeff's own feelings in return. As he entered Jeff  fully, Marty bent and kissed the nape of Jeff's neck, "I love you, Jeff," then Marty continued, making love to Jeff, before he finally came with a yell and a gasp, then collapsed onto Jeff.

Jeff groaned, then sighed, satisfied.

Marty got up off Jeff, found his trousers, and did them up, then knelt next to Jeff on the couch.

Jeff lay, sighing with contentment, his trousers still on the floor. "God, Marty, that was... god, it was incredible, Marty," He motioned Marty to the couch.

Marty carefully lay next to Jeff, taking him in his arms.

Jeff put his arms around Marty, lightly kissed him, then lay his head on Marty's shoulder. "I knew... I knew you were planning something special for our anniversary, but I never suspected this. God, Marty, I love you so much. Thank you. Thank you for everything."

Marty nodded, "I love you, Jeff. And... when I found this couch I... I knew the perfect way to break it in. And the office. I love you so much, Jeff. Thank you. Thank you for pushing me into this, into quitting me agency job. And thank you for giving up law, for everything."

Jeff nodded, pulling back a bit so he could see Marty's face, "Marty, I want to work with you. Be with you, all day, every day. Last year I... I was terrified when I got that note about your accident, Marty." Jeff stroked Marty's hair, then lightly kissed him, "I want to be with you, look out for you." Jeff stared into Marty's passionate blue eyes and deepened the kiss, adding, _You aren't the only one who fears it will end. But I plan on being here to see that it doesn't._

Marty kissed Jeff again, stroking his hair, staring in his soft, brown eyes, and added, _We'll be all right. It's not a dangerous job, Jeff. Not really. You'll see._

_Hum-um,_ Jeff pulled Marty tightly into a hug.

Marty returned it, then reluctantly left Jeff's arms, and slid off the couch. "Jeff, maybe we should... clean up a bit, then go home?"

Jeff lay back on the couch, "Actually, I'm ravenous. Why don't we go out to dinner? Spend a bit more of your pay packet?"

Marty nodded, standing up, "Sounds good. But only because it's our anniversary. We'll need to be careful about spending until we get some clients."

Jeff nodded, "I know.  But my trust fund will help. And didn't you say the agency would send us a few clients?"

Marty nodded, "Yah. I hope it's enough. I'm still worried we won't make it."

Jeff got up, went to Marty and hugged him, then let go, "We'll make it, Marty. We will. I know it."

Marty hugged Jeff, then answered. "Jeff, why don't you get your trousers back on? Or I might decide to see what it's like on the desk?" Marty raised his eyebrows.

Jeff looked down, "Oh, yah..." he turned bright red, then looked around the office, found his trousers and said whilst pulling them back on, "And we should finish the champagne. It will be a while before we can afford it again."

Marty nodded and poured the last of the champagne into the flutes.


	7. 1986 - Two years later, Jeff and Marty are 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rough sex, S&M, Suicide Attempt

**Snapshots of a Love Affair**

**by Olivia Sutton**

**Part 6**

  **1986 - Two years later, Jeff and Marty are 24**

Marty walked into the flat he shared with his mate, the man who'd been his lover for eight years, and smiled. "Jeff? Jeff!"

Jeff walked into the lounge from the kitchen, wearing an old pair of sweats, and no shirt. "Oh, there you are, Marty. I was beginning to wonder... I left the office ages ago."

Marty nodded, "I know, I needed to stop and buy something. Something for tonight, Jeff." Marty gestured towards the black carrier bag in his hand.

Jeff walked over to Marty and kissed him, lightly on the lips. "Marty, are you all right? I mean, I know what day it is today, and..."

"Jeff, don't," said Marty.

"Marty, you went into our office today, you haven't said anything, and you're too quiet. Today, of  all days, Marty."

"It was ten years ago, Jeff. I was raped **ten** years ago," Marty said quietly, then he gently kissed Jeff.

Jeff pulled back slightly, "But you've never been like this, Marty! I'm worried about you. I love you so much, and if..."

Marty kissed him, again, "Jeff, I'm okay, I have some plans for us  tonight, but I'm okay," Marty flooded Jeff's mind with reassurances.

"What plans, Marty?" Jeff looked intently at his lover.

Marty returned Jeff's intense look, then said, "I don't want to say yet, Jeff."

"You sure?" Jeff put his hands on Marty's shoulders, looking at Marty, "Marty, come on, you're not acting like yourself. You haven't touched me all day, Marty. Until just now that is. And you've been so quiet. Barely a word, all day long. What's wrong? You say you have plans, but you won't tell me about them. And your plans **include me** , don't they?"

Marty looked down, and answered, "Yah, Jeff, they do..."

"And you won't tell me?" Jeff gently pulled Marty's chin up, so they were eye-to-eye, then added, "Which means you don't think I'll like it."

Marty nodded, his chin still cupped in Jeff's hand, "Um-hum. But Jeff... I want, I need... We've talked about this... about my  needs, Jeff."

"Ah," answered Jeff, letting go, "Now, I know what your planning, what you want. You want me to hurt you... again. God, Marty, does it have to be like this all the time?"

"Not all the time, but tonight it does. Jeff, I'm not going to fight with you. Not today, I can't fight with you, today of all days, Jeff. Let's have dinner, then we can talk before bed."

Jeff nodded, "We will talk before bed." But he sent feelings of  love and tenderness to Marty, caressing his shoulder with his hand.

*****

Jeff stumbled as he walked up the stairs towards the bedroom he and Marty shared.

Marty was in front of  Jeff, but turned when he heard him stumble, "You alright, Jeff?" he asked as he turned back toward him.

"Yah, I'm fine, Marty," Jeff answered, as he steadied himself by placing his hand on the rail along the side of  the staircase, "I think I had a bit too much wine with dinner, that's all."

Marty nodded, moved closer, and touched Jeff 's face lightly, _You're not going to have any problems, tonight, are you Jeff? Tonight of all nights, I really need to be with you._

_I know, Marty, I'll be fine. I know it. I'm a little tipsy that's all. Don't worry._

_All right, Jeff._ Marty responded, letting go, and then leading the way up the stairs and to their bedroom, "Come on, Jeff, I need you."

Jeff followed Marty, "I know, Marty."

Marty went to their dresser and opened the bottom drawer, the one that stuck that they never used, and took out the black plastic carrier bag, he put there that afternoon.

"What's that, Marty?"

"What I've thought about all day, what I've been planning all day, Jeff. Something I've desired for a long time. Get in to bed."

Jeff got in the bed, Marty took something out of the bag, then got into the bed next to Jeff, he lightly touched Jeff's shoulder, _Jeff?_

_Yah, Marty?_

_Jeff, you know I sometimes like it rough. I... I bought us something to help with that._

_Oh, no, Marty... no._

_Please, Jeff. I need it. I need you to hurt me. And I need you to hit me, Jeff._

_NO!_

_YES! Look, it's..._ Marty took a rubber bar out of the bag, _No marks, Jeff. It won't leave marks. But it will hurt, and I want that. Please,  Jeff.  Hurt me!_ He dropped the bar on the bed.

Jeff moved away from Marty, and sat on the edge of  the bed facing away from him, "I can't! I can't do it, I can't hurt you, Marty, even if you want me to."

Marty moved behind Jeff, and touched his shoulder, "Jeff, I need it. I've been dreaming about this for a while now. I need the pain, Jeff."

Jeff turned towards Marty, tears in his eyes. "Have you ever thought about why?"

Marty shook his head, "No, but it's something I desire, Jeff. It drives the memories away when you're rough with me, and this..." Marty indicated the bar on the bed that neither had touched, "I've dreamed about you hitting me, Jeff, hurting me so I feel passion."

Jeff nodded again, "I don't want to do this. I really... don't want to do this," then he reached out, taking Marty's hand, and closing his eyes, _Marty, are you sure this is what you want? What you really want?_

_It's what I want. Jeff, I... I don't think I can explain it. But I have dreamed about you... Jeff, I have actually dreamed about you hitting me, giving me passion and pain. Today, more than any other day, I need the pain. I need to be hurt by you. I want the pain, badly, Jeff. I know you can bring me... to a state of passion... like we've never experienced before._

Jeff opened his eyes and nodded, "Once, then, Marty... I agree to do what you want. Once." With a resigned look, he turned back to kiss Marty, flicking his own tongue into Marty's mouth.

Marty nodded, kissing Jeff back, and collapsing on his back on the bed.

_But only because I love you_ , Jeff sent to Marty. He took a deep breath, and straddled over him.

"Wait! Rules, first, Jeff," insisted Marty, from his position on the bed, beneath Jeff.

Jeff nodded.

"I'm the submissive, that means **I'm** in control. When I say "hit", you hit me, Jeff, no arguments."

Jeff nodded.

 "When I say "Enough, Stop!" you stop, Jeff. Not one more blow."

Jeff nodded, "I agree, Marty. I understand. Marty, I wish there was another way. I hate hurting you like this!"

"The pain brings me pleasure, Jeff. Now slap my face."

Jeff tapped Marty's face.

"Harder, Jeff ... make it hurt."

Jeff slapped Marty's face again, hard, wincing at the sound.

_Good, Jeff, that's good. Turn me over, and be  rough, Jeff._

Jeff grabbed Marty's shoulders and pushed him over. Marty bounced as he turned onto his stomach on the bed. Jeff  pushed him down, hard, straddling him. Marty groaned, then clutched the mattress.

_Take the bar, Jeff, and hit me. Hit my shoulders, Jeff, hard._

Jeff nodded, tears in his eyes, then took the rubber bar and hit Marty's right shoulder.

Marty groaned, digging his fingers into the mattress below them. "Hit me, Jeff."

Jeff hit Marty again.

"Hit me!"

Jeff did so. Marty groaned, calling out in pain, clutching the mattress. "Hurt me! Jeff, Make it hurt! Damn it, Jeff, hit me!"

Jeff did it, tears flooding his eyes.

Passion and desire flooded Marty's soul, "Again, Jeff!"

Jeff did it, crying as he felt Marty's passion.

"Hit me!"

Jeff did it. Marty groaned again in pain, then desire overwhelmed him. He reflected his feelings to Jeff.

_Jeff, stroke me. Take your hand and stroke my penis. Then hit me._ Marty turned on his side.

Jeff put his hand on Marty's penis, and began to stroke him, making Marty hard, then he hit Marty's shoulder with the bar.

_More, Jeff. Hit me!_

Jeff did it, and so they continued, Jeff stroking Marty's penis, and hitting his lover with the rubber bar. Marty felt burning passion, as he was hit, and made sure that Jeff felt his passion and his pleasure.

"Enough, Jeff, Enough! Stop!"

Jeff dropped the bar, throwing it on the floor.

"Make me come, Jeff!

Jeff nodded, then moved in front of Marty, he moved to Marty's penis, and took it in his mouth. Jeff  licked and sucked, and gently played with his mate's penis. He own tears dried, and passion flooded his soul. He sent waves of his own passion to Marty, and continued, whilst Marty thrust into his mouth, until Marty came and slid out of his mouth. Jeff turned to the side and spit.

Marty lay back on the bed, sated. Jeff cautiously moved closer to Marty, then put his head on Marty's chest, crying.

Marty encompassed Jeff with his arms. "That was good, Jeff. That was really good. Thank you." Marty kissed the top of Jeff's head.

Jeff lifted his head from Marty's chest, and looked at him, with tears in his eyes. "How could you enjoy that, Marty? It's hell!"

"It's passion!"

"I hurt you!"

"You made me feel good, Jeff. I felt... I felt so much desire, Jeff. I felt so much... pleasure. It felt so good. Every blow felt so good, made me want more..."

"I'll never do it again, Marty."

"Yes, you will, Jeff! If you love me!"

"It's because I love you that I won't! Damn it, Marty, can't you see? Don't you realise?"

"See what? Realise what? We just had the best sex we've ever had, and you're telling me 'never again'?"

"Best sex we've ever had? Marty, for good sex, both partners have to enjoy it, and I did **not** enjoy THAT at all!"

"Damn it, Jeff, think about me for once, not yourself!"

"I AM thinking about you! That's ALL I'm thinking about is you!"

Marty glared at Jeff in the darkness, then his face softened, he reached out, gently touching Jeff's shoulder, moving closer, "Come on, Jeff, it's all right, you know I want it, and..."

"No," Jeff pushed Marty away, "No, I won't. I won't re-live your rape with you, Marty. I won't!"

Marty reached out with his hand, and slapped Jeff.

Jeff stared at Marty, shocked and hurt.

Marty moved away from Jeff on the bed, sitting on the edge, staring away from Jeff, "Oh, god, Jeff, I'm sorry. I didn't mean... God, Jeff, no..."

Jeff stared at Marty in shock, there was dead silence in the bedroom, then Jeff murmured, "How could you?"

Marty turned to Jeff, "How could you think... That is what you think, innit, Jeff? It's what you think  it is all about? My needs... Isn't it?"

"It must be, Marty! Somehow you equate pain with pleasure! Being raped is probably what did that to you, and I... I can't do it, Marty! I can't hurt you like that! Never again."

Marty got out of the bed, and glared at Jeff. "Then maybe I **should** find someone who will, Jeff!"

Jeff rolled on the bed, looking at Marty standing there, "Marty, come on, I'm sorry."

"Will you hurt me, the next time I ask you to?"

Jeff glared back at Marty. "No, I won't! I don't think I will, Marty. It takes too much out of  my soul to do it!"

"Fine," Marty went to their wardrobe, and grabbed some clothes, then got dressed. "I'm leaving, Jeff."

"Marty! Come on, don't! I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry too. I still love you, but I need time to think. I need to sort out a few things, Jeff."

"Marty, please don't go! Please!"

Marty shook his head, "Jeff, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but I need to get my own head straight." Marty went to Jeff and lightly kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry."

Jeff stared at Marty, his world falling apart, "Don't do this."

Murmuring, "I'm sorry," over and over, he looked at Jeff on the bed, and slowly backed out of their bedroom.

Jeff turned away from Marty before he was even out of the room, threw himself down on the bed, and sobbed.

Marty quit the flat, Jeff's sobs echoing in his ears.

*****

Several hours later, Marty returned to their flat, throwing open the door, "Jeff?"

Jeff wasn't in the lounge.

Marty checked the kitchen, but no Jeff.

Then he entered the bathroom. The medicine cabinet was open, and the normally neat tablet bottles within had fallen over, some had fallen onto the sink. _OH, no!_ Marty thought, then he raced to the bedroom.

Jeff lay on the bed, a glass tipped over next to his hand. A tablet bottle was next to the glass, near Jeff's hand, and another sat on the bedside table, besides an half-empty bottle of  Marty's brand of whiskey. Marty looked from the alcohol and tablet bottles to Jeff and back, and then swore.

"Oh, god!" said Marty, then he went to Jeff, checking his neck for a pulse.

A faint pulse met Marty's fingers. Next, he picked up the prescription bottle. When he picked it up, Marty realised it was empty. He checked the label, but he knew what he'd probably find. His worse fears were realised when he saw the bottle held his own sedative prescription. He had taken sedatives for years, to help him sleep.

"God, Jeff!"

Marty reached for the phone, calling for an ambulance. He spoke to the operator, answering her questions, then hung up the phone.

Marty went to the bed, placed a hand on Jeff's temple, and another on his shoulders, closed his eyes, concentrated, then opened his eyes and sent to his lover, _JEFF! Can you hear me? Can you hear me at all? Don't die, Jeff. Please don't die! I'll do anything you want...  counseling, anything, Jeff, but please, please don't die on me!_

Jeff opened his eyes, "Marty? Marty is that you?"

"It's me, Jeff. Now, how much? How much did you take, Jeff?" Marty asked, as he stroked Jeff's hair, his other hand firmly on Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff looked at Marty hazily, thinking, then answered, his thoughts confused and quiet, _I don't know, I... one of the bottles was almost empty, so I... I remember opening the second one. Marty, I think I took both bottles, and a fair amount of whiskey. I couldn't stand the idea of going on without you. Then I realised that I didn't want to survive, at'all. If you're going to leave me, I still don't._

Marty nodded, "Jeff, we need to get everything out of your system. Do you understand?" Marty held Jeff's shoulders, "Throw it up, Jeff!"

_Are you going to leave me?_

_NO! I won't. We'll work it out, Jeff,_ "Now, throw it up, Jeff, I mean it. Come on, Can you make it to the loo, or do you need to do it here?"

Jeff struggled in Marty's arms, trying to get off  the bed. Marty held him, helping him off  the bed, towards the loo, Jeff stumbled and fell in Marty's arms, "I don't think I can, I..." _I'm sorry, Marty._

"Oh, god, come on then, Jeff! Get rid of it, now!"

Jeff stuck his finger down his throat and retched, throwing up onto the bed, then slid to the floor next to the bed.

Marty sat next to Jeff, waiting for the ambulance, holding Jeff upright in his arms.

The ambulance came, and Jeff  was taken to hospital. His stomach was pumped and he was given dialysis to remove the drugs from his system. Marty was there through all of it, refusing to let the doctors separate him from his lover. Jeff was assigned a counsellor, and as they had ten years ago, both went to the sessions. The sessions started with Jeff's reasons for attempting suicide, but quickly progressed to working through Marty's rape and it's lingering affects of Marty's masochistic tendencies. Jeff  learned to understand and accept Marty's needs, and Marty learned to experience passion without needing pain. Over the next year, the two rebuilt their trust, and continued to be mates and lovers.


	8. 1988 - Two years later, Jeff and Marty are 26

**Snapshots of a Love Affair**

**by Olivia Sutton**

**Part 7**

  **1988 - Two years later, Jeff and Marty are 26**

Jeff , wearing his best suit and sitting in the fanciest restaurant that he and Marty could afford, smiled at Marty who sat across from him looking stunning in his black suit and tie.

Jeff raised his champagne glass, then said, "To our tenth anniversary!"

Marty smiled, and raised his own glass, toasting Jeff, "Ten years!"

Jeff sipped champagne from the glass, then set the glass down, smiled, again and took his lover's hand.

Marty returned Jeff's gesture, squeezing his hand on the table. He smiled back at Jeff.

"Marty, I would like to ask you something."

"Sure, Jeff, What is it?"

Jeff took a deep breath, then asked, "Will you marry me, Marty?"

"What? Jeff, we can't... they won't allow it, you know that."

"No, actually, what I meant was a commitment ceremony, Marty. We can exchange rings and vows. In front of family and friends, if you want. Privately, if you don't."

"Is that what you want, Jeff?"

"Marty! We've been lovers for ten years! I love you so much, that I want the world to know how I feel. That we are together, Marty."

"Do you need a ring for that, Jeff?"

"It would be nice, Marty." Then he telepathed to his lover, _We've been through everything and more, Marty. I went to counselling with you, twice, now. Once before we became lovers, and again for most of last year, well, two years ago, I mean, it started two years ago,_

Marty interrupted Jeff's flustered thoughts, _I know what you're talking about, Jeff. I was there. For all of  it. We're through that now._

Jeff briefly send feelings of agreement, then he continued sending thoughts to his partner, _We will be together forever, Marty. I don't **need** a ring to know that. To feel your love and absolute devotion to me. I don't think I need a ring to let you know about my own feelings of  love, either, _Jeff flooded Marty with emotion, _But it would be nice to tell you, in front of my family, and our friends, exactly how much I care about, love, and adore you, Marty._

"Yes, Jeff. I'll marry you," Marty smirked at the word, "I'll commit myself to you, formally, Jeff. In front of family and friends. I committed myself to you, when we were sixteen. May as well do it with all the glory."

Jeff grinned widely. "Thank you, Marty. I'm so glad you want this too!" _Marty, let's get through the rest of dinner quickly though. I want to go home and..._ Jeff  sent Marty an explicit image.

Marty turned red, "Jeff!"

"Marty, you look adorable when you're embarrassed!"

*****

**The day of the commitment ceremony**

Anna Randall sat at the dressing table, in her hotel suite, staring at her reflection in the mirror, as she fastened her pearl necklace around her neck. The pearls fell against her green chiffon "groom's mother" dress, and she smiled to herself, thinking to herself.

Anna sighed, remembering back to raising her son, Jeffrey. She had married herself, late, at age thirty, and she had been completely in love with her husband, Archie. They had planned to have a large family, and Anna had been pleased to discover she was pregnant, within months of  her wedding. Their first son was born, and they had named him "Jeffrey", after Archie's best mate. But when Jeffrey was two, Archie had died, suddenly. Anna had raised Jeff  herself, entering the job market as a waitress, while attending nursing school at night. The first few years without her husband had been difficult, but once she graduated, she moved to the north of  England with her son, to take a well-paid nursing position. She had eventually bought a semi-detached house, and Jeff  had attended the local comprehensive school.

Anna shook her head, trying to stop the reminiscences, as she clipped pearl earrings to her ears, but more memories flooded her mind. When he was eleven, Jeff had brought home a new mate from school, Marty Hopkirk, whom Jeff  had introduced as, "He's me mate. Mum, he doesn't have a Dad, either. We have so much in common!", Anna had smiled, though at the time she's chastised Jeff's rudeness at the way he had casually mentioned that Marty's father was also deceased. But the commonality had been the first stone in building a friendship and later a relationship, that had lasted until this day. And now Anna Randall was getting herself ready for her son's commitment ceremony, to his best mate and, Anna knew, long-time lover, Marty Hopkirk.

*****

Anna stood in hotel's garden, which had been decorated for a wedding, guests filled the chairs in the garden, and a platform had been set-up at the front. There was a hush, and the guests stood, as Marty and Jeff approached the platform from opposite directions, to the sound of a organ playing. Both Marty and Jeff, looked dashing, wearing formal black tuxedos, and both were glowing with happiness. Anna smiled. The two men stopped in the center of the garden, and faced each other. The guests of the commitment ceremony were hushed, then sat down.

Jeff took Marty's hand, and smiled. _You ready for this?_

Marty took Jeff's hand and smiled back. _Yes! Now that we're finally here... Jeff, I want to do this even more than you do._

_Good. I love you, Marty._

_I love you too, now let's get started before our guests start to wonder._

Jeff smiled and then said, clearly and loudly, "I, Jeffrey Randall, take thee, Martin Hopkirk, to be my life partner. Forsaking all others, I dedicate and commit myself to him, and him alone."

Marty smiled, then said to Jeff, "I, Martin Hopkirk, take thee, Jeffrey Randall, to be my life partner. Forsaking all others, I dedicate and commit myself  to him, and him alone."

Jeff smiled, then said, "Marty, we have been together for ten years now, and mates since we were eleven years old. I love you. I give myself to you and you alone as my partner. I will honour you and cherish you, as long as we both shall live. I promise to be there for you, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for richer or for poorer, as long as we both shall live. Marty, I promise to lift you when you are down, support you when you need me, and to celebrate with you all the happiness in your life, as long as we both shall live."

Marty smiled, then said, "Jeff, we have been together for ten years now, and mates since we were eleven years old. I love you. I give myself to you and you alone as my partner. I will honour you and cherish you, as long as we both shall live. I promise to be there for you, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for richer or for poorer, as long as we both shall live. Jeff, I promise to lift you when you are down, support you when you need me, and to celebrate with you all the happiness in your life, as long as we both shall live."

A tear ran down Jeff's face, then he took the gold and onyx ring that he and Marty had picked out, and slipped it on Marty's finger, "This ring symbolises our love, and our commitment to each other, and to each other alone, forsaking all others. I place this ring on your finger, Marty, to seal us as life partners."

Marty smiled at Jeff, then took an identical gold and onyx ring, and slipped it on Jeff's finger, "This ring symbolises our love, and our commitment to each other, and to each other alone, forsaking all others. I place this ring on your finger, Jeff, to seal us as life partners."

Jeff smiled, then hugged Marty, kissing him chastely. Marty hugged Jeff, kissing him back, in a slightly less chaste fashion. Loud music played from the organ, and Jeff and Marty walked out of  the garden together.

Anna smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. The reception followed the ceremony immediately, dinner and wedding cake, followed by a night of dancing. Later that evening, Anna watched again, as Jeff and Marty danced their first dance of the night, together. Her son, leaned his head against Marty's shoulder, and Marty held him close, dancing with him to the soft, romantic music. Anna smiled again, knowing that her son and his partner loved each other and would be together, as they had said in their ceremony, as long as they both did live.

*****

 Jeff pushed open the door to their flat, tearing off  his tuxedo suitcoat. Marty, immediately behind him, turned to close and lock the door. When he turned back around, Jeff was standing near the couch, his suitcoat thrown over the arm of the couch, his shirt unbuttoned and loose, and his bowtie undone and draped around his neck. Marty smiled, and flew to his lover, now partner, kissing him hard, darting his tongue into Jeff's mouth.

Jeff returned the kiss, running his hands along his partner's shoulders, then pulled Marty on top of him onto the couch. "Take me, Marty! Take me, please!"

Marty covered Jeff, kissing him and petting him, "I love it when you're aggressive, Jeff!"

"Take me, Marty. I've wanted to get you out of that monkey suit and into bed all night. Now come on!"

Marty covered Jeff with kisses, and ran his fingers along his chest, "Everything's upstairs, Jeff."

Jeff nodded, then took Marty's tuxedo suitcoat off. _Then let's get in the bedroom. NOW, Marty. God, I don't think I can stand one more second without you inside me._

Marty grinned, then reluctantly left Jeff's arms and ran up the stairs to the bedroom, shedding clothes as he went.

"Marty!" yelled Jeff, racing upstairs behind his mate.

Jeff caught up to Marty in the bedroom. He sent, _I'm right behind  you, Marty! I'm going to grab you!_ knowing that his lover and partner still sometimes reacted to someone coming up behind him.

Marty turned and threw his arms around Jeff. _I knew you were there, Jeff. But thanks for the warning. I appreciate it._

_Marty, I would never intentionally scare you. And I try like hell, not to do it unintentionally. NOW, will you take me?_

Marty grabbed Jeff in his arms, and swooped him over to the bed. Jeff fell onto the bed. Marty stripped off Jeff's trousers and pants, then kissed Jeff's back tenderly, before reaching into the bedside table for their scented oil. He rubbed the oil onto Jeff's arse and himself, then entered Jeff, making love to him with gentle strokes.

Finally, Marty came, slid out of his lover, and bent to kiss Jeff's shoulders. _My turn, MRS. HOPKIRK_

_Funny, Marty!_ Jeff rolled over and pulled Marty to him. _Guess that makes you, MRS. RANDALL, eh?_

_Nah, that's still your mother, Jeff!_

Jeff felt Marty's laughter in his mind, and pulled him closer to himself, kissing him passionately, darting his tongue into Marty's mouth. Marty grabbed Jeff and rolled on the bed, until Jeff was above him. _Take me, Jeff, and be gentle._

"What?" exclaimed Jeff, looking into his partner's bright blue eyes below him.

_I want you to_ **enjoy** _making love to me, tonight, Jeff. I want it gentle, it's been awhile since I've had it really gentle._

_Marty?_ Jeff flooded his lover, now partner, with confusion.

_You know I normally like it rougher than you do, Jeff. You give me that, now, without thinking about it. I've... I've worked to put aside the need for real pain, the need to be hit, and now I want to do this. I want you to be as gentle with me as I always am with you. Please, Jeff. Take me, and be gentle. I love you!_ Then Marty rolled over, facing the mattress.

Jeff lowered himself onto Marty, and kissed his shoulders, tears in his eyes. _Oh, Marty! I'm so happy for you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much for giving me this!_

Marty turned on his elbow, reaching out for Jeff, "Jeff, it's all right! It's all right, Jeff." Marty flooded Jeff with reassurances, _Jeff, you remember our sessions last year. I know you do._ Marty cupped Jeff's face in his hand, _Jeff, it's not a sacrifice on my part. It's not. I've thought about it and... I want it gentle, tonight. It's what I want, for us both. We worked through everything, Jeff, and I might ask for it rough again, I might ask  for that, tomorrow, but tonight, please... be gentle._

Jeff nodded, then kissed Marty softly, _Marty, I love you so!_

_I know, now, Jeff, please enter me. It_   ** _is_** _our wedding night, and... I've wanted you in me as much as you wanted me in you. Come on, Jeff, please, take me!_

Jeff nodded, then found the oil. He massaged Marty shoulders and back, kissing him often, then poured the oil on Marty's arse. Jeff oiled his own penis, and softly entered his partner, gently thrusting into him, whilst flooding Marty with his own feelings of  love, trust, and tenderness. Marty sent Jeff  his own feelings in return, flooding Jeff with his own feelings of  love, friendship, trust, and passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this section of the story is set in 1988, before civil partnerships, civil unions, and gay marriages were legally possible. It was written in the mid-2000s before such legal unions were common, even in the UK - thus Marty and Jeff have a "commitment ceremony" rather than a civil partnership.


	9. 2000 - Twelve years later, Jeff and Marty are 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Warning: Major character death, this chapter only. Contemplation of suicide, this chapter only.

**Snapshots of a Love Affair**

**by Olivia Sutton**

**Part 8**

  **2000 - Twelve years later, Jeff and Marty are 38**

Jeff  Randall got up from his desk at **Randall and Hopkirk Security Services** , and walked over to his partner, Marty Hopkirk. Standing behind him, Jeff  lightly put his hands on Marty's shoulders, then bent and kissed his neck.

"Hey, what was that for?" Asked Marty, "Not that I mind," he added, smiling and relaxing under his partner's hands.

Jeff stopped squeezing Marty's shoulders and stepped back a bit, but kept his hands touching Marty, _Do you realise that it's been twenty-two years, Marty? We've been together for twenty-two years? That's longer than a lot of marriages._

Marty nodded, _And I still love you, Jeff._

_I know. I love you as well, Marty. But it  just hit me today, strongly, that it's been a long, long time._

_Jeff?_ Asked Marty, waves of  insecurity flooding to the surface, waves that he knew Jeff  would feel, _Jeff, we're partners, you don't want to... to leave, do you?_

 _NO! No, Marty, I'd never leave you. Actually, it was the opposite that occurred to me. Marty, if  I ever lost you, I don't know what I would do. You are everything to me, Marty, everything! My partner, my lover, my business partner, my best mate..._  Jeff's  thoughts broke off, and waves of  Jeff's fear and sadness hit Marty.

"Come here, Jeff," Marty ordered.

Jeff obeyed silently, moving to Marty's reach.

Marty took Jeff  in his arms, and cuddled him close. Jeff  leaned his head on Marty's shoulder, _Jeff, listen. Please, listen, Jeff. I love you, and I'd never willingly leave you. Never, Jeff. But if something did happen..._

 _NO!_ protested Jeff.

Marty stroked Jeff's hair with his hand, _LISTEN to me Jeff, if something did happen to me, I'd want you to be happy. I'd... Jeff, if something happened, if  I died or sommat, you would need to go on. You'd have to. And I'd want  you to be happy, even if  that meant taking another lover, Jeff. I MEAN IT...  if I died, don't... don't_ Marty sent an image to Jeff, of Jeff unconscious on the bed after his overdose, and felt his understanding, _don't  follow me. Survive!_

Jeff nodded, _I don't know why I'm so maudlin, today, Marty. It  was  just a feeling, I had, and... and I didn't know how to handle it. The idea of something happening to you, scares me more than the thought of my own death._

_Jeff?_

_Sorry, Marty._

_Jeff, are you all right? Really, all right? What are  you on about, Jeff?_

_I don't know! I'm sorry, Marty._ Jeff flooded Marty with feelings of  love, friendship and trust, then continued, _I can't explain it. But I promise you, Marty, that I will be all right._

Marty sent Jeff  an image of a large, blinking, cartoon question mark.

Jeff smiled, then turned his head and kissed Marty's lips lightly, then deepened the kiss, _I'm okay, now. I love you._

Marty returned Jeff's kiss, _That's all right, Jeff. Anytime. Though a client should be here soon, and I think, seeing us like this might not give him a professional impression._ Marty paused, then added, _Or he might think we're in a whole other profession, entirely._

_Marty!_

_Jeff, I'm sorry. Are you really all right?_

Jeff stood and broke their contact, both physical and mental, returning to his own desk, "I'm all right, Marty."

"I hope so, Jeff," Marty answered, then he settled in at his desk, waiting for their client, Gordon Stylus, to arrive.

*****

Stylus hired Jeff and Marty to watch and protect his wife, and the two were soon at a party at the Stylus household. Marty found Annette and stayed close to her, whilst Jeff followed Gordon and watched him. Both had experience as bodyguards, so the case wasn't that unusual. Marty followed Annette into the main room of  the party, watching her as she moved around the room, a strong drink in her hand. Marty began to worry as he watched Annette getting more and more drunk, then starting arguments with anyone she came across. Then Gordon entered the room.

"Oh, there you are! My wonderful husband!" Shouted Annette, sarcastically.

Gordon turned towards Annette, "You're drunk!"

"And why not? Forget it Gordon, I've had enough. I'm leaving, and I'm taking everything, Gordon. The house, the cars, your money, and **my** art! You were penniless when we met, and you'll be penniless again. But you're used to that, aren't you?" screamed Annette.

"This isn't the time or place, Annette!" yelled back Gordon, then he pulled a gun from his trousers, "Now shut up or I will make you shut up!" The crowd in the room started to scream and run off. Marty looked from Gordon to Annette, then put himself between Annette and Gordon's gun.

"Put it away, Gordon! Now!" he yelled.

Jeff entered the room and saw the tableau. He ran to Marty, pushing him aside, and putting himself between Marty and Gordon's weapon. There was a sharp sound of a gun firing.

Marty turned back towards Jeff, from his crouched position on the floor where he'd been pushed. His heart leapt in his mouth as he saw Jeff  lying on the floor, his chest covered in blood.

"NO!!!" Screamed Marty, "Oh, god, no!" He moved to his lover, taking Jeff in his arms. "Somebody call an ambulance! NOW!" Marty looked at one of the party guests, "Now!"

Jeff lay against Marty's legs, and Marty held him, his hands covering the wound in his chest, "You'll be all right, you have to be all right."

_Marty, I'm sorry. I couldn't let him kill you, though._

_Jeff? Listen, you are NOT going to leave me, Jeff. Please._

_I don't think I have a choice about that, Marty. I'm dying, I can feel it._

_You're not. You're just scared because you've been shot. It's all right, Jeff._

_No! Marty... Marty, I don't want to upset you, but I'm... I **am** dying, Marty. Now listen to me. What you said, what you told me, this morning, when I was upset. I feel the same way._

_What?_

_Don't follow me, Marty! I MEAN IT. I love you and I won't have you killing yourself because of  me! You're going to have to be strong, and go on. And take another lover, Marty, it will help._

_No, Jeff. You're not dying and..._

_FACE IT, Marty! I am. God, it doesn't even hurt anymore, I'm dying. Goodbye, Marty, I love you! I love you, I..._

_I love you, Jeff!_ Thought Marty, then shook as he felt a snap. He'd been pushed out of  Jeff's mind. Marty looked around, he was still in the Stylus household, surrounded by party guests. Jeff lay in his arms, and Marty realised he could no longer feel a pulse where his hands covered the wound. More tears flooded down his face, then he bent and gently kissed Jeff's forehead, and then his lips, not caring one bit what anyone who saw them thought. The medics finally arrived, pushing Marty out of the way, but Marty knew that everything they did would be useless. He knew Jeff was gone.

Marty turned, his expression grim, and his eyes filled with desolation, then he stalked over to Gordon, "What the hell did you do it for? Why the hell even hire us if you wanted to kill your damn wife!" Marty pushed Stylus.

"I...I didn't... I didn't mean to..." Stylus shuddered under Marty's wrath, dropping the gun.

"Damn it! He was everything to me. Everything! And you destroyed him!"

"I was aiming for my wife! And you!"

Marty shuddered, "And why is that?"

"Crisby! Kenneth Crisby! You shouldn't have taken his wife's case! Shouldn't have taken the pictures! So we made an arrangement. He'd kill Annette... and I'd kill you. Well, I was supposed to kill both of you! Annette jumped the gun on the whole thing!"

Marty grabbed Gordon's shoulders and shook him, then hit him, knocking him down. He bent, picking up the gun, then turned around, returning to Jeff's body. The EMTs were placing him on a trolley, ready to take him into the ambulance. Hoping against hope, Marty looked up at the paramedic and said, "How is he?"

"We managed to re-start his heart, but his condition is critical."

Marty shook and hope filled his thoughts, "You... you managed to... he's alive?"

The paramedic lightly touched Marty's arm, "He's alive. Barely. But he needs surgery and blood, immediately."

Marty nodded, "I'm going with him to hospital!"

"Of course, sir."

*****

Marty stood in a waiting area at the hospital. He shirt was covered with Jeff's blood, as was his  jacket in his hands, which were still stained, even though he had wiped them on the jacket. Marty collapsed into a chair and closed his eyes. _Please be all right, Jeff, please,_ he thought, as he sat and waited.

Sometime later, a doctor approached. Marty stood.

"Are you here about Jeff Randall?" asked the doctor.

Marty approached him, nodding, "Yes. I'm Marty Hopkirk. Jeff's my partner." Marty looked at the doctor, "My lover, doctor."

The doctor put a hand on Marty's arm, "Come with me, we should speak in private."

Marty looked at the doctor and ice water filled his veins, shakily he said, "No, it's all right. Tell me. Please, just tell me how he is."

The doctor looked at Marty with sympathy. Marty saw the look in the doctor's eyes, and felt his world starting to crash around him, "No!"

The doctor nodded, then said, "I'm sorry, but Jeff Randall died. We did everything we could, but..."

The blood rushed to Marty ears and he heard no more, then his legs gave out and he fell towards the doctor before him. The doctor grabbed Marty, lowering him into a chair, and knelt next to him. "I am sorry, sir. Were you together long?"

Marty looked at the doctor with tears in his eyes, "What? Yeah, twenty-two years. Since we were sixteen," Marty showed the doctor his ring, "We've been committed partners for twelve years. And we'd known each other practically our whole lives."

The doctor nodded, "The hospital has bereavement counsellors sir, you should see one. It's important for your health."

"What does my health matter? Not without Jeff, does it matter." Marty closed his eyes, "Leave me alone, please."

The doctor nodded, and left. Marty sat in the hospital waiting room, his world shattered to pieces around him, sobbing.

*****

The next few weeks were a blur to Marty. He made funeral arrangements, spoke to Jeff's relatives, contacted friends and business associates. Even during the funeral, he only felt numb and shocked, as he went through the motions, doing what was expected. Inside he wondered how he'd ever get though it, but the details of dealing with everything were enough to keep at least the surface of  his mind occupied. Finally, it was over, the funeral, everything. The relatives left, the friends melted away, and Marty returned to the office. He straightened and took care of files, bills, and papers, putting confidential files in the safe, and organising and taking care of everything else in the office. He even washed the coffee cups and glasses that piled up on the desks, or near the coffeemaker, and put them away. Then he left the office, locking the office door, for what he thought was the last time.

That night, at sunset, Marty took the gun that he'd taken away from Gordon Stylus, and went to Jeff's grave. He knelt next to the grave, his hand on the grave stone. "Jeff, I'm sorry. I know you wanted me to go on, I know you want me to live, but I can't, Jeff. I can't do it anymore. Not alone." Marty took Stylus's gun, the gun that had taken his lover's life, and checked it calmly, then he placed the barrel in his mouth.

"No! Marty, don't! Please, stop, Marty!"

Marty opened his eyes, taking the gun from his mouth, "Jeff?"

Jeff stood before him, in sparkling white clothes, looking perfectly all right. "Marty, don't do it. Please don't! You don't understand what..."

Marty stared at Jeff  blinking, thinking, _I have lost it!_ , then he said, "You're alive? But how, Jeff?"

Jeff  looked at Marty, "Of course not. I'm dead. I died in your arms, Marty. I'm a ghost, and I'm here because... because I can't let you do this," Jeff smiled, grimly, "Saving your life is starting to become a habit. But god, I do love you."

Marty looked at him, "I'll be with you, shortly, Jeff," then he put the gun in his mouth again, and closed his eyes.

"NO!!! No! Don't. If you pull that trigger, Marty, you'll never be with me again. We will never see each other again, and there is nothing I can do about it. Please, put the gun away, Marty."

Marty opened his eyes again, the gun in his mouth, _Do you mean that?_

_YES!!! It's out of my control, and I shouldn't have told you that, but I'm here, as a ghost, and I will be with you forever  if  you drop that damn gun, and live, Marty. But if  you pull the trigger, then that is that, we will never see each other again. Never, Marty. I love you,  for god's sake, don't!_

Marty pulled the gun from his mouth, and set it on the ground. "It is you, then, Jeff, isn't it? Your thoughts feel the same. It is you."

Jeff nodded. "Yes, Marty, it is."

_Oh, Jeff.  I've been going through hell, you know. The only thing that kept me together was the thought of joining you._

_I know._

_I love you._

_I know that, too, Marty. And I love you. I did, I will, forever._

_So what now?_

"First, you get rid of that thing. Destroy it, somehow.  Then... then I think we go back to doing what we were doing before. You go back to working as a detective, and I'll still be your partner."

Marty looked at Jeff, quizzically, "You're not only here for this one time, then? I mean, I won't do it now, Jeff, but..."

"I will stay here, as a ghost, with you, until you die, Marty. And that won't be for a long while, I think."

"Yah, it won't be. If you are going to be with me, even like this, it will be something. We're together, in some way."

Jeff nodded, and thought, _Why is it always a gun, Marty? I've often wondered that, why not tablets? Like I did, that time I thought you had left me._

_Because if  I was going to kill myself, Jeff, I damn well wasn't going to survive it._

_God, Marty. You think about things like that? You have... thought... about things like that?_

_Jeff, when the monster was hurting me, I thought about death every night. When he raped me, I made the decision to do it. To commit suicide, Jeff._

_I stopped you._

_Yes._

_I just stopped you, again, even though I'm dead._

_Yes, Jeff._

_God, Marty. I knew there was darkness in your soul. But god, Marty._

_Jeff, listen, I'll be all right. I will. You stopped me again, Jeff. And I believe what you said, I do. I will go on, if you are at my side. Even as a... what are you?_

_A ghost, Marty. I'm a ghost. But I still love you._

_I love you, too._

Marty stood, and walked out of the graveyard, alive, with his partner, Jeff at his side, though Jeff was no longer alive.

**THE END**


End file.
